THE SECRET CHRISTMAS WISH OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER
by BlackStreak1
Summary: This is a small story I am writing for the holiday spirit.  This is a story about Ben and Adrian, because I am a BENDRIAN FAN, & I think this is what both characters' would want for this holiday season. So enjoy & comment.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE SECRET CHRISTMAS WISH OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER**_

This is a small story I am writing for the holiday spirit. It will have no drama, no cat fights, no arguments, and no arguing over who is better. This is a story about Ben and Adrian, because I am a BENDRIAN FAN, because I think this is what both characters' would want for this holiday season. So if you are or are not a fan of these two it does not matter, just enjoy the story and give a comment.

SO HAPPY HOLIDAYS & HAPPY NEW YEAR

What if you could have one wish. Not just any wish, but a wish to have your deepest desire, and your greatest longing granted. Ben and Adrian both wished for that. The holiday season is a magical time of the year where the power of the holidays and love that we all have toward one another who are both gone and present can create miracles. On this holiday three spirits that will help grant a wish for Ben and Adrian, but this wish will only last till the end of Christmas day so enjoy.


	2. A WISH ON A CANDLE

**I do not own anything, none of the characters portrayed in this story or the stories afterward. This all belongs to Brenda Hampton, well everything but the plot.**

A WISH ON A CANDLE

**BEN**

Ben walked to the graveyard, and held his package closely, today like many days would be rough because it is another day that he had to remember that his mom, and his daughter did not live to enjoy this holiday with him. It was somewhat cold today so he wore his long leather jacket, and black sweater with a white scarf. He thought it weird how he lived in California and yet it too could get cold for the holidays, and be warm every other day of the year. but he thought to himself that must be the magic of the holidays. He carried the small bag with him as he stepped into the entrance of the cemetery and found what he was looking for two graves one with a large baby angel on top of it, and beside it a large grave stone with a rose on top. This was the place that he had visited often, to be with the two girls he knew would never hurt him. The graves of his mother Sarah, and his innocent daughter Mercy who never got to know life.

**ADRIAN**

Adrian walked into the church, with a sour expression she had not been in a church since she went to the hospital chapel the day after her daughter had died and prayed for it all to be a dream. Since then she had hated God for giving her all she had ever wanted and then taking it away in only a moment. First God had taken her first love Antonio from her after making her feel unwanted most of her life. Then God gave her Mercy, and Ben who both made her feel like she was truly blessed, and actually gave her faith once again, only to take them both away just as quickly as she had been given them. Even though she and Ben still talked and tried to stay friends it wasn't the same. She knew that she still had feelings for him, and he for her, but she didn't know how they could ever be like they were when Mercy was there.

**BEN**

Ben looked at the two graves and knelt between each one, and kissed the grave of his mother and hugged the grave of his daughter. He knew some people would find it silly a young man of eighteen hugging and kissing pieces of stone, but to him this was as close as he could get to kissing his mother again, or actually being able to give his daughter a hug, so who cares what others would think. He knelt on the ground and removed the items he carried with him. Two candles, a red box with a bow on it, also a bouquet of red holiday roses. He placed the roses on his mother's grave, and placed the gift box on the grave of his daughter. He also placed a small candle next to each grave. He sat there and thought how he wished he could have seen Mercy on this Christmas. He also wished that he and Adrian would be celebrating it together, but they were only friends, and he didn't know if they would ever again be anything more.

**ADRIAN**

Adrian had been agonizing over what to do this Christmas because she wanted to celebrate it with Ben, but she just didn't know how to ask him. This holiday was horrible as she remembered how miserable last Christmas was for them when they were both to depressed to celebrate after Mercy's death. Ben tried to make her feel better by decorating the condo, and even trying to put up a tree,. But she didn't care especially when she told him how some of the ornaments reminded her of how their daughter would never see it. She knocked the tree down and went into her room to cry, she appreciated his effort, and she didn't mean to hurt him, but she wanted to be left alone that day. What hurt her the most was that Mercy would have been one month old exactly on Christmas had she lived. Now to celebrate her daughters memory and Antonio's she decided that she would light a candle in memory of them both. She also wanted to pray that Ben would have a Merry Christmas this year even if they could not celebrate together.

**GENERAL**

It was at this moment that both Adrian and Ben took out matches and lit their candles and at that moment neither noticed a light shining down on them from a far. In that light stood a tall latino boy of fifteen years stood beside a small red haired woman with a bright smile holding a beautiful baby with curly black hair, and shining brown eyes. As the candles were lit Adrian and Ben both made a wish to celebrate the holiday just once with their beautiful daughter. It was in this instant that Antonio and Sarah both blew a kiss to Ben and Adrian as they both closed their eyes to pray.

BEN

In a flash of light Ben opened his eyes to be staring face to face with his mother, dressed in an ivory white dress smiling at him. Mom, Ben said as tears began to form in his eyes as he saw his mother looking more beautiful than he had ever remembered her. Yes, Baby its me, Sarah said as she opened her arms and her son gave her a large hug, one that both had been missing for so long. Mom, I've missed you so much and so has Dad, you have no idea, how good it feels to see you again he said holding his mother. Actually, honey she said breaking their embrace it's why I'm here, and its also why you're here as well, she replied. What do you mean, Ben asked looking at her quizzically.

ADRIAN

Adrian heard a sound and felt a sudden push of air and opened her eyes to see her first love Antonio in white, and smiling at her with broad grin. Long time no see Chica he said as Adrian rushed to him and hugged him tightly to her after so many years. Antonio, mi amigo it has been so long she said, as she began to cry as he hugged her. I know Adrian, and I have missed you even more than you have missed me, but we have little time and there is unfortunately no time to reconnect. What's going on Antonio am I dead, or something. No, Adrian don't be so silly. You are about to have your wish granted, he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. My wish what are you talking about she said looking at him with confusion.

**_"SARAH"_**

I know what you must be thinking and feeling Ben, but unfortunately we have no time to dawdle. Today you have been allowed one wish to be granted and this is a very special wish that many have, but very few are allowed to have granted, she told Ben. What wish Mom, I don't understand Ben replied. Ben, we know how you miss your daughter, and despite how she died your daughter misses you as well. So, for three days you will be allowed to spend Christmas with your family but I warn you this wish only last until the end of Christmas. Which means when the clock in the town square strikes twelve midnight on the new day after Christmas it will all end. So no matter how much you want to keep it. Everything will go right back the way it was from before you made your wish. But, Mom why, why was I allowed to have this wish. Because Benjamin unlike you want to admit, Mercy was not conceived by a simple mistake between to foolish people. Mercy was conceived by two people who had loving hearts, and were confused about their feelings. But, mom Adrian and I only slept together to get revenge on Amy, and Ricky we didn't deserve the happiness that came from that night, Ben replied looking guilty.

Ben, do you really believe that, Sarah asked. Whether you want to admit it or not you cared for Adrian, even more than you want to admit to. And out of every girl you could have given yourself too, you chose Adrian. It wasn't to get back at Amy it was because you cared about her, and wanted even if it were for a moment to be the man of her dreams. But, I wasn't mom no matter how I wanted to be, Ricky was the guy she wanted, Ben said hurtfully. Ben, Ricky might have been the man that Adrian wanted but you were the man she loved, and sometimes people like Adrian who have been hurt for so long, have a hard time accepting the love of others, and even the love they have for others. Sarah told him. But, after how I treated her, and what I said to her in the nursery, Ben implied. Ben, you were a young man who was hurt, and dealing with feelings of guilt, sadness, loss, and rage. Sarah said with loving eyes. No one expects you to be perfect, and unlike others sweetie, you took responsibility for all your actions. Which is why you are being given this opportunity. So let's stop arguing about this and get this ball rolling Sarah said, as she placed a kiss on Ben's forehead, which surrounded him in a cloud of white light.

_**"ANTONIO"**_

Antonio looked at Adrian with dark eyes and smile on his face as he looked at how much she had changed. Well it seems that life has not been as kind to you as I had hoped, but from up here some of it looks as though it is your fault. I know, Adrian said with a frown. But, after you left, and your mom called to let me know that you had died I didn't see the point anymore. So you thought letting yourself be used by all those boys would be better, Antonio said with a glare. Yeah, that was not my best decision was it, Adrian said with a guilt expression. No, it wasn't neither was believing that your life could change if you settled for a guy like Ricky. But, I loved Ricky and he knew me we were kindred spirits Antonio, Adrian said with sad eyes. Adrian you and I are kindred spirits, you have the kindred and I of course am the spirit, he said with a laugh. But having someone understands you doesn't mean he is right for you. Having someone who understands you, accepts you, and appreciates you is the person who is right for you, he said with a look of sorrow. You mean like how Ben did that she said with a frown coming to her face. Yes, Adrian like Ben.

But, after everything Ben and I went through cheating on Amy and Ricky, losing Mercy, and me with all I did. Adrian did you really cheat on Ricky to hurt him or was there more to it. Adrian looked away from Antonio's gaze because she knew what he was talking about. Adrian, you cared for Ben, and you wanted to be with him that night, you wanted to be with him even if Ricky and Amy had never kissed, and you know it. But, he never wanted to be with me, she said with sad tone. Adrian, Antonio said taking her face in his hands, if that were true do you really think he would have married you. But, he married me because of the baby, Adrian replied. Well, that is true to but he also married you because he loved you, and that was not just because of the baby, he told her. But, look how everything turned out, Adrian replied. Adrian, that is because neither of you were ready to be in love so soon, and so fast. You are both still trying to understand yourselves and your feelings. You more than anyone. Adrian I have known you and watched you for so long, and so has he. He, Adrian said looking puzzled. You know who I am talking about, Antonio replied.

Which is why we have decided to give you a gift he said with a smile which reminded Adrian so much of her times with him. A gift, she said even more puzzled. Adrian you and Ben are about to be given a gift that will hopefully allow both of you to move on with your lives. When you both lost Mercy, so suddenly it caused an affect on you both that made even heaven cry. Now you will be given three days to enjoy the power of heaven, he said. Antonio what are you talking about, Adrian said in confusion. Just know Adrian he said with urgency that this gift will only last till the end of Christmas. So laugh, celebrate, enjoy, and most importantly love. Because when the town clock strikes twelve midnight of the next day it will all return to back the way it was. But, Antonio Adrian said. Antonio gently placed his fingers to her lips to silence her, and said Adrian quiet. I have wanted to do this again for so long he said. He then pressed his lips to Adrian, and she also was surrounded by a cloud of white light.


	3. DINNER AND A MOVIE

**DINNER AND A MOVIE  
><strong>

**ADRIAN**

Adrian felt Antonio's kiss for only a brief second before once again she felt the whoosh of air and saw the white light all around her. When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see that she was now back in her condo, only it was now once again decorated as Ben had it last year. The only difference was there were three stockings hanging on a wall which read "BEN", "ADRIAN", and "MERCY". She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry as she noticed a picture on the wall below the stockings, with both she and Ben holding a beautiful little newborn girl sleeping. She and Ben looked so happy in that picture she wept at how she could not believe how big her smile was. She then put the picture down and saw the beautiful tree now back in the same place Ben put it before she knocked it down. She walked over and saw many presents around it with the name Mercy on several. She then crossed her finger's and called out to Ben only to receive no answer.

She felt disappointed at first, but then heard a sound which filled her heart with hope, and happiness as she heard a baby began to cry. She rushed into the nursery not to find holes that she had once placed there and the spare bedroom. But, the nursery which she had taken away which caused the fallout between she and Ben. There in the room by the wall instead of an empty crib stood a little girl of one year standing in the crib and reaching out to her. Mercy, Adrian said in almost a whisper as she rushed to pick up her little girl. Mercy was small, and chubby with fat cheeks and lightly tan skin and raven black hair. She also had beautiful brown eyes with small fleck of green that resembled Ben's. Adrian was overjoyed with being able to hold her young daughter in her arms, and feel the warmth of her skin, and smell her sweet aroma. She thought her heart would burst when the little girl began to play with her long black curls, then she heard a voice that made her heart stop, as she heard Ben speak her name.

**BEN**

As Ben opened his eyes he was no longer standing in front of his mother being bathed in a pool of white light, but now standing outside the condo that he and Adrian once shared together. He looked around and noticed that all the Christmas decorations were up around the complex as well as the decorations he put up in the condo last year. Ben then looked down at his finger and saw that his wedding band which he had removed months ago, now sat on his finger. He looked at his finger and realized that it also had a white shade around it as if he had been wearing the ring a while. He then felt in his pockets for his keys and brought them out. The key to the condo was once again on his key chain.

He placed the key into the lock, closed his eyes, and began to wish. His heart nearly jumped when he heard the lock click, and pushed the door open. The condo was full of Christmas decorations and cheer. But what shocked Ben the most was the beautiful tree which now stood brightly in the corner with a beautiful angel on top. Ben let a tear fall from his eye as he looked at three stocking hung on the wall which read, "ADRIAN", "BEN", & the last read "MERCY". Then Ben hoped among all hopes and spoke with a shaken voice and called Adrian's name.

**GENERAL**

Adrian walked out of the nursery holding Mercy in her arms and saw Ben standing in the living room with a look she had never seen before. It was as if he was overcome with a sad happiness, much like her own. She went to him and they embraced deeply as they both held Mercy, and the young couple after so long finally felt complete. The two had not had this feeling of being whole in so long not since their wedding day had either been this happy. Ben placed his arms around Mercy and Adrian and they both fell into his embrace. Adrian looked at Ben and kissed him deeply and passionately. Both lingered in that kiss not believing that they were like this once again. Both would have loved to stay in that moment had their daughter not began to fuss.

Adrian and Ben both broke from their embrace and began to tend to their now fussy toddler who wished for attention to focus on her. Well, I see that you are your mother's daughter Ben said smiling at Mercy as Adrian gave him to her. Adrian, then slapped his arm and said with a smile you should no both of us like the attention of a handsome man, Ben you should be glad you're the only man I want attention from. Mercy, then hugged her father and Ben placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek and tasted her young skin. Like Adrian he breathed in her scent, and felt the warmth of her skin and made a mental note to himself not to forget these feelings. Adrian looked at her husband and saw that like Ben her wedding band had returned to her finger, and she once again wore her sapphire ring on her left hand. So, she said looking at her family, and smiling. Why are you home so early I thought you had to work at the shop. She did not want to make Ben believe that she was not used to the feeling of being with them, since she did not know if this was her Ben or what was happening.

Ben also thought it best to play along as well since he too did not want to ruin this magnificent gift he was being given and thought fast to a response to Adrian's question. Well, I thought I should stop my home and see my girls I didn't like being separated from the two of you, he said with a smirk. The feeling was mutual husband, Adrian replied as she took Mercy from Ben, and kissed him deeply. Ben watched Adrian take Mercy back into the nursery, and decided to call the shop to take a personal day. Hi Bunny its' me Ben he said as she answered the phone. Hello, Mr. Boykewich Bunny teased are you taking a personal day today she asked. Yes, if that's all right he asked I just really want to be home with my family today Ben said pleadingly. Alright she said but tomorrow may be Christmas Eve but I want you here at 12 pm sharp to 7pm to lock up. Okay, Ben said disappointed that he would have to spend so much time away from Adrian, and Mercy but thankful to be spending the rest of the day with them.

Adrian held Mercy close as she played with her daughter part of the day as they sat on the floor of the nursery and played with the many toys Mercy had. She felt so happy just sitting there and playing with her child, almost as if she was a child herself. She remembered back in her childhood she never had the opportunity to play with other kids because there were so few in the buildings she lived in. She also did not play much with her own mother because she was always away at work, but now she felt whole as she played with her own child and made up for the lost opportunity.

She then turned to see Ben standing in the doorway staring at them both with a look of happiness and amusement. Normally she would be embarrassed for anyone to see her so at ease like this, sitting and playing with a child with her shoes off, but not with Ben. With Ben, she felt as if she could be herself and at ease from the world around her, without judgment, or shame. Ben stood there standing there, and enjoyed the sight of seeing both Adrian and Mercy playing together, it made him feel so at peace. He then asked Adrian what she wanted for dinner since he volunteered himself to cook today.

Are you sure don't you have to go to work, Adrian asked hiding her giddiness of having Ben cook for her again. No, Bunny said I have the rest of the day off, but I have to work late tomorrow, he said with a smile. Really, she said disappointedly. I wanted us to spend Christmas Eve together tomorrow, she said feeling a little disappointed. Yeah, but this way I'll give you the opportunity to pick out my gift for Christmas, and I really wanted spend today with you and Mercy he said. Adrian looked at Ben in his eyes, and was so smitten by them. She always loved looking at Ben's eyes, they were like Mercy's innocent, kind, and honest, she could never get enough of him looking at her like that. Besides, Ben said we can still spend Christmas eve together. And I just wanted to spend the today together. Just you me and Mercy he said with a smile. Okay Husband, Adrian said, with a smirk, I just hope you won't get fired for this. I think I'll survive Ben replied as he went into the kitchen.

Secretly unknown to many save for a few, Ben was an excellent cook. Adrian always thought it had something to do with his Italian heritage. But, Ben informed her it was actually because of his mother. Even though she died when he was still quite young she made sure she started to teach him how to cook early in life. This way she told him he would be able to prepare healthier meals for himself and his father, and still give them a good taste. Adrian loved the food Ben could prepare, from Italian dishes, to French cuisines, she was happy that her husband was such an expert in the kitchen. So tonight Ben decided to prepare a special dish for Adrian, her favorite three cheese, and three meat lasagna, which she loved so much.

He took out all fresh ingredients to make sure it was special to Adrian, and Mercy tonight was the first of the three days they would spend together and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. He took out the tomatoes and began to slice them to make the sauce. He also took out garlic, basil, and other ingredients for its preparation. He boiled the pasta, and cooked the meat to ensure the texture as he mixed it all together. He then began to slice the lettuce for a salad, that he also wished to make for his family. Then began the difficult task of desert. It was a few hours later when Adrian had played with Adrian and put her down for a nap and came into the kitchen to help Ben.

She asked her husband if he needed help with dinner. He looked at her and let her know that when the dishes were ready to cleaned she would regret asking to help, he said with a smile. Adrian, was happy to do the dishes she was happy just to be here in their home with her husband, and her daughter. She had never been so happy she thought to herself as she looked at the Christmas tree with all it's decorations, and ornaments around it. She never really had a Christmas like this when she was younger and it felt so fulfilling to now be spending one with her own family. But, then a horrible thought crossed her mind, as she came to realize that this moment was only for three day, and part of the first day was almost over. She then remembered what Antonio told her, **"**_**laugh, celebrate, enjoy, and most importantly love**_". So she went into her bedroom and began making preparations for she, Ben, and Mercy for Christmas Eve.

When she was done with her phone conversation, she heard Ben call her name to let her know that dinner was ready, and she should wash up. Adrian then went into the bathroom to wash up. She also went into the nursery to prepare Mercy who was now wide awake, and waiting for the playful loving arms of her mother. Adrian gathered her daughter in her arms, and wiped her down with a wet nap. When they came from the nursery, Ben was already finished setting the table and placing the last dishes on the table. Adrian was mesmerized at the meal Ben had prepared for her, it was her favorite. Three cheese lasagna, and a garden salad with garlic bread and parmesuan cheese. He also had her favorite soda delivered and sitting on the table.

What is all this she asked as she placed Mercy into her high chair and placed a bib around her daughters neck. Nothing Ben said looking innocently at her with a playful grin on his face. I just thought I would prepare a lovely meal for my wife and daughter. Adrian smiled and kissed Ben passionately and hugged him close to her remembering how sweet, Ben was to her no matter what the occasion. Thank you for being in my life Ben because I don't think I could have asked for a better husband she said as they hugged. Well, I guess that makes two of us Ben replied back, because I could never have asked for a better wife either.

They sat down and Adrian grasped Ben's hand and Mercy's and they all prayed together. Dear God please be strong and healthy this holiday season she said. Thank you for the gift of being here with the man I love and our beautiful daughter. Please watch over those who have no cheer in them this Christmas and make it Merry. Please allow those who are not at peace this holiday season to find it for even a moment this holiday season. I ask of you to watch over our friends, families, and loved ones no matter where they are or what they are doing. And please give those who we have lost, our love and our prayers. And thank you for this beautiful meal that my husband has prepared for us. Let it give us energy and strength to help heal our bodies, mind, and hearts. AMEN.

So what brought that on Ben asked as the began to eat their meal. I just thought it would be nice if we started to pray together Adrian said as she began to feed Mercy. Adrian, Ben, and Mercy truly enjoyed their meal which Ben spent very special care to prepare so they all enjoyed it. Mercy really enjoyed hers since Ben had made a special lasagna blended small in little portions that he knew were just the right size for a toddler and placed in in a dicer to much it up. She ate every last bit and even became fussy when it ended. She then stopped crying as Ben brought out dessert of sundaes for the family, sprinkled with holiday cookies. Adrian had never had such a wonderful meal.

Later Ben played with Mercy and because Adrian was doing the dishes he was also forced to clean and changer her when her meal made its way through. Oo-noh., was all Ben could say as he removed the diaper and cleaned her with the wet naps while covering his nose. Mercy just lay on her table and smiled and giggled at her father and the funny faces he made as he changed her. Well honey Ben said as he finished his task, you're definitely a Boykewich because only my dad can make that smell after a big dinner he said. I can't wait till you are potty trained and I won't have to do this anymore he also said. As he spoke those words Ben was reminded that he was only given these moments with Mercy for three days, and the first day was nearly over. He held his daughter close to him as this realization hit him and let a small tear escape his eye.

Adrian then popped in to check on her family and asked Ben if he needed any help. No, I don't he said as he turned to face her. Well Mr. Boykewich would you like to watch a movie with your daughter and I she said walking up to him. Of course Mrs. Boykewich he said charismatically and kissed her lightly on the lips. What movie would you two like to see he asked. Well, I think since its only the three of us we should let Mercy decide she said taking Mercy from her father, and carrying her into the living room. Adrian then began to show Mercy a display of movies on the television screen and chose the movie that she showed the most interest in when she jumped up and began to slap at Adrian's arm. So the movie was "SHREK THE FINAL CHAPTER"..

Mercy may not have understood the movie as far as Ben could tell but he thought it odd how she knew how to laugh at every funny scene within the movie as she lay on his chest with Adrian lying on his shoulder. Soon the clock turned nine and just as the movie ended Mercy fell asleep on his lap, and so did Adrian on his shoulder. He gently shook Adrian awake who for a moment was surprised to see him before her memory of that day came back to her, and she saw Mercy on Ben's lap. Ben decided to put Mercy to sleep while Adrian took a shower and got ready for bed.

Ben gently began to take off Mercy's clothes, and lightly clean her on the changing table with a warm towel and baby soap. He then softly began to put on a new diaper, and her pajamas. He was silently rocking her then put her gently in her crib while she sucked quietly on her pacifier. Good night my beautiful princess he whispered into her ear as he turned on the mobile and her night light. He then clasped his hands together and prayed for his daughter, he also thanked God, and his mom for the gift of spending this time with her and her mother.

As he did this he went toward the bathroom and gave a gentle knock to see if Adrian was done with her shower. She opened the door to reveal herself clothed only in a towel with wet hair. I just wanted to see if you were finished he said looking at Adrian as the towel wrapped around her damp body, and her hair still dripping wet. Well, I was going to get ready for bed, but I think I might need another shower she said pulling Ben into the bathroom with her. Why would you need another one he said licking his now dry lips and looking at her seductively. Well, I think I need one because of what I'm thinking is definitely dirty, and I might have missed a few spots she said. Mrs. Boykewich, Ben replied are you trying to seduce me. Adrian let the towel she was wearing drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and said, "Yes Mr. Boykewich I believe I am"

Adrian and Ben then began to undress Ben from his clothing and she turned on the shower again now knowing that the water was still warm. They both stepped in and felt the inviting water splash against their skin as they kissed caressed and began to clean one another among other things. When both were sated they then began to wash one another and turned the shower off. They then found their robes and went into their bedroom to get dressed for bed. Neither had done anything like that since their time when Adrian was pregnant and they were engaged, but it still felt as nice now as it did then. Adrian then put on a silk nighty that she found in her wardrobe and Ben put on a pair of silk pajamas as well. He was mesmerized as he saw Adrian in her tan nighty and robe. Are you still trying to seduce me because I am still recovering from the shower he said, smiling seductively at her. I know she said but I really want to work off that delicious meal you made for dinner.

It was at that moment at around 11:30 that Mercy decided to awaken and detain her parents nighT time activity. Well I knew it was too good to be all true Adrian said as she turned towards the nursery. She went in and gathered her daughter in her arms and began to rock her. As she held her, Ben walked into the nursery and took Adrian's hand and guided her back to their bedroom. He then removed the cover and made a small space between he and Adrian on the bed for Mercy. Adrian quietly and gently got into bed still holding Mercy and laid her down. Ben followed on the other side of the bed and the family of three gently laid there till Mercy fell asleep. Ben and Adrian looked deeply and intently into one another's eyes not wanting to fall asleep for both knew that when they did the next day would begin and only two days of their wish would be left. But, soon sleep overtook them both, but before they fell asleep Ben looked at Adrian and said I love you wife, Adrian looked at Ben and said I love you husband. They all slept the sleep of Angels that night something both Ben and Adrian hadn't done in a very long time.

_**Well hope you liked it will be uploading DAY TWO of my Chapter shortly.**_


	4. BREAKFAST AND SHOPPING

**BREAKFAST AND SHOPPING**

The next day Adrian awoke to an empty bed, and was very disappointed to believe that she had dreamed the whole thing, until the smell of cinnamon gave her hope again. She quickly found her robe and put it on and opened her bedroom door to see Ben in the kitchen making breakfast with Mercy sitting in a highchair. She was just as happy today as she was the day before when she realized this wish was real. She then went into the kitchen and kissed Ben on the cheek as he placed the French toast out of the pan, and onto a nearby plate.

So what is all this she asked her husband as he began working on another set of toast for breakfast. Well since I won't be able to make dinner tonight I thought that I would make breakfast this morning for my girls. This way you have plenty of energy to do whatever it is you have to do today he said with a laugh. Oh so you want me to spend the day shopping for your Christmas present I believe she said smiling at him, as she got out the orange juice, and glasses. Well, if you haven't gotten it yet, I wanted to makes sure I gave you energy to shop for a good one. Okay Ben, I get your meaning just make sure my gift from you is just as good she said. Wondering if the gift she got him before the wish was still good enough.

As Ben heard Adrian mention her gift he wondered to himself also if the gift he got her was still where he placed it. He had spent a lot of time thinking about the gift before he got it and didn't know if it was appropriate to give to Adrian since they were just friends. But, now he knew that the gift he had gotten was perfect for this occasion. It was at this moment that they both heard a knock on the door, which even caused Mercy to look up from her breakfast of baby cereal and juice in a bottle.

Are we expecting anyone Ben asked Adrian as he looked at her, since she did not seemed that surprised. Yeah, we are she said smiling at him and headed to open the door.. Hi Adrian, Amy said with John in her arms, and giving her a hug, Merry Christmas. Hi Amy, she said returning her hug and welcoming she John and Ricky into the condo. What are you guys doing here Ben asked as he came into the living room shocked to see them. Well Adrian called and said that she wanted me stop by, and I decided to bring Ricky since his car is in the shop, and John has been missing Mercy as well.

Amy placed John on the ground who quickly ran to Ben , and asked to be held by him. Hey buddy Ben said picking John up and holding him closely. He was surprised how relaxed they all were together, since the last time they were all together like this Ben, and Adrian, had severed all ties with Amy and Ricky which included their relationship with John. But, then he remembered that in this world with Mercy, he and Adrian never split, and she never wanted Ricky back. Which is something Adrian had figured the day before which is why she called Amy and asked her to stop by.

So, what's for breakfast Ricky asked as he smelled the delicious cinnamon smell coming from the kitchen. French toast, eggs, sausage, and fruit Ben said as Ricky went into the kitchen past Ben and toward the high chair to pick up a now giggling Mercy happy to see him. Well it seems we came at just the right time didn't we Ricky said as he kissed Mercy and tickled her tummy. Oh come on Ricky Amy said we just had breakfast at home. No, Ricky said we had a bowl of oatmeal at home not one of Ben's five star breakfast buffet's he said getting a plate from the shelf.

Well, we do have enough for all of us Ben said as he placed John in a chair and began making him a plate of food as well. Please Ben, you have enough food for an army Amy said as she also took a place, at the dining table. Tell me about it Adrian said, I never can tell why he always cooks so much when there are only a few of us she said taking a place. Well, he is Italian, Ricky said as he and Ben began to get plates and silverware for their families. What is that supposed to mean, Ben asked a little offended at Ricky's comment. I'm just saying Ben, Italian's are famous for having big families and even more famous for preparing big meals for their families. Hey that is just a stereotype Ben implied as he brought out a huge plate of French toast and eggs.

Oh yeah then besides you and Adrian why did you make enough food for family of twelve, he said getting the orange juice and fruit from the refrigerator. I just wanted to make sure my family was well fed Ben replied. Yeah right Ricky said, Adrian better be careful or she might get fat, or in other case scenarios prepare to have a lot more kids he said laughing. This comment made Adrian take on a serious note remembering her weight gain after Mercy's death, and also a little happy to think that she and Ben would once again have more children. Adrian are you okay Amy asked as she looked at Adrian with a worried tone after noticing her expression. I'm fine Adrian replied, coming back to the moment. I just thought how many kids Ben does want to have in the far, far, future she said, with a mischievous face looking at Ben..

Ben, gulped hard as he heard what Adrian had told him about having more children, but the thought of being a father again always had its merits to him. He had those thoughts when he discovered Adrian was trying to get pregnant again when he and she started their separation. Initially after Mercy died he wanted to leave, because of his grief and depression. But, then when his father told him of her plot to have another child, he realized that he and Adrian were both still very young and could start a family later when both were truly prepared be parents. Now that they were parents in this world the thought still had the same effect as he sat at the head of the table.

Adrian then looked at Amy and Ricky, and said don't worry Ben Boykewich won't have me barefoot and pregnant any time soon she said, taking Ben's hand in her own and kissing it. Oh how sweet, Amy said looking at the two of them, and Mercy. Ricky, she asked looking a little jealous how come we don't do stuff like that around others. Because, unlike Ben Ricky said with a smirk, "I'm not that whipped." Excuse me Ben asked becoming angry. I'm whipped. _"__**Mr. I'm Not Gonna Live With Anyone" **_until I'm Married., Ben replied sharply.

This embarrassed Ricky who remembered his words to Ben , about Amy moving in with him. Yeah Ricky, Adrian said smiling proudly at her husbands snappy comeback, how did that work out for you. Yes, Ricky explain it to all of us said Amy folding her arms and looking at Ricky with a smile and a homicidal look. Okay, so maybe there are instances where I let Amy get the better of me he said a little shocked at Ben's ability to one up him. Yeah Right, Mr. Underwood Amy said flashing her engagement ring in front of him, I guess that's why I'm engaged to you right now as well.

Yeah, Ricky Ben said now taking his friends humiliation to a new level, so which one of us is more whipped. Fine, Ricky said having being the center of attention for to long I guess Ben, has more control over his relationship than I do in mine he said angrily. Ricky, its not about control Adrian said looking at him with concern, its about doing things that make the other person happy. Ben knew that us being married would make both of us happy. Just like Amy knew you two living together would make both of you happy as well. Also how you realized getting engaged would have the same effect Ben chimed in. Alright, that is enough of Embarrass Ricky Day can we all eat now.

Of course but first Adrian said, taking Ben's hand and Mercy's. Amy caught on to what Adrian was doing and grabbed Ben's hand since they were seated oppositely, and Ricky's . Ricky then touched John's hand who also grabbed Mercy's. Then the two families silently prayed for a moment together, each making a silent prayer for one another and their families and children. But, Adrian an d Ben both gave thanks to God and their prospective angels Sarah, and Antonio who gave them this great gift.

As they all finished breakfast, Amy and Ricky volunteered to do the dishes as a way of being polite, while Adrian got dressed. At the same time Ben took John and Mercy into the nursery to play. The three had such a fun time playing with all of Mercy's stuffed animals and dolls. John played with a large teddy bear in the corner which was bigger than him, and he enjoyed tackling the giant teddy bear, as Mercy watched and laughed in amazement. Ben, looked on also amused at the acts of the young boy.

He also was a little defensive since he believed that John was actually doing all this as a way to impress Mercy, which Ben thought reminded him of Ricky. But, Ben quickly lost that thought as he saw Mercy get up from the floor and grab, his own stuffed teddy bear off the ground and hug it tightly to her before running back to his arms. This made Ben cry as he held his daughter for a moment remembering how he did the same with his own father so long ago.

It was in that instance that Adrian came into the nursery and saw the sight. She to remembered the bear that Ben had told her about, and got out her cell phone and quickly snapped a picture of her family before coming into the room. As she knocked, Ben quickly wiped his tears and put on a large smile to hide his former look. Adrian was wearing a red sweater with a white turtle neck which accentuated her curves, with black jeans and white boots with fur. She lifted her daughter who was wearing a similar outfit in color but she also had on golden earrings in her small ears. Adrian then asked Ben if he had packed Mercy's bag, or was he too busy playing to do so..

I packed it he said grabbing the bag out of the corner and handing it too her. I also put in two changes of clothes eight diapers, a box of wet wipes, and two dolls that she could play with. Her sippy cup has orange juice, two bottles of milk, and a box of animal crackers. Did you also throw in a life raft, and poison kit Adrian asked with a tease. No,. but I could he said taking her in his arms and kissing her. Okay Mister she said breaking free from his grasp, we have to run, but make sure you take a change of clothes with you to Ricky's tonight, and change there. Why Ben asked puzzled at her request. Amy and I have a surprise for both of you so just do it she said taking Mercy and the bag in her arms. Alright he said as she left the room.

Amy I'm ready to go, Adrian said as she entered into the living room okay she said coming from the kitchen, and getting her jacket. So, Ben you are okay giving Ricky a ride to work this afternoon aren't you Amy said taking John from Ben who carried him from his fight with the big teddy bear. It's okay Amy, we still have two hours before works so we got it he said. Okay see you guys, they both said as Amy and Adrian kissed their significant others and headed out the door.

So where are they going Ben asked as he and Ricky stood alone in the condo? I have no idea, Ricky replied back to him. All I know is Adrian called yesterday and was a little surprised at how I spoke to her and asked to talk with Amy. Then Amy told me that she would be with Adrian all day today until tonight after work so I should look to you to be my driver for the day. Your driver for the day Ben said, I thought you didn't like being driven around, Ben asked. I don't but, my PRIAS is in the shop getting a new battery, Ricky said dryly.

So the environmentally friendly bad boy Ricky Underwood doesn't know how to fix his own car Ben laughed. Like you know how to fix a car Ricky said, with a glare. Actually I do Ben said with a look of pride, Mike taught me about engines while I was growing up. So let me get this straight, Ricky asked. You can cook, and you can fix a car but you don't like being stereotyped as an Italian? Hey not all Italian's can cook and fix cars Ben said with a temper. Maybe, Ricky fired back but it still surprises me that you an Italian who grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth still know how to do all those things. It's just a coincidence Ben said, as he left the room to get dressed for work. Yeah right, Ricky fired back as he sat down on the sofa and started watching the t. v. to wait for Ben..

**ADRIAN AND AMY**

So, how is married life Adrian, Amy asked her as they unloaded their children from the car and placed them in the double stroller. The girls decided to take Amy's car since it was bigger. Adrian decided that

she would keep her car even before she and Ben were married. Adrian decided that if either of them would get a minivan or an SUV for their daughter after she was born it would be Ben. Something Ben was not happy about since Adrian drove a "97 Ford Mustang" and he drove a "08 Mercedes XL". But Adrian let him know that she loved her car, and even if she did give it up she would have to drive his. So both parents kept their prospective vehicles, even in this world since both vehicles could support a child safety seat.

Well, after last night Adrian said thinking back to the day before she spent with her family it's terrific. That's great Amy said as they both went into the mall with their kids and went looking into the stores to finish their Christmas Shopping. Adrian felt happy to be here with Amy with their children in tow. Deep down, she always liked Amy and was kind of encouraged by her for being able to go to school, and raise John. Even though they had their dispute over Ricky, Amy always impressed Adrian with how she could stick to her guns and fight for what she wanted. Which she thought was probably why Ricky chose her over her.

In her own deep secrets she never really wanted Ricky back, but wanted to see if she could have the life Amy had with Ricky since she and Ben were denied that life with Mercy. She really wanted Ricky back primarily because of John who she had grown to love as if he were her own son, Ricky was just a bonus. But, another reason was because she didn't believe that she and Ben could make it if she did choose him seeing as they fell apart after Mercy died.

But, Adrian later realized Ben and she were both only going through grief which she had learned from a counselor that her father made her see is what actually caused the downfall of her marriage and several other relationships following the death of a child. The counselor who also lost a child informed Adrian that Ben's actions were typical for a father to lose control after the death of his child. Adrian found out that Ben actually wanted to leave because he felt powerless, and less of a man since he could not protect his child from death. Adrian also discovered Ben turning to drink and other bad habits was normal as well since many also turned to self destructive methods as a way to deal with their guilt and grief

The counselor also helped Adrian to realize that Ben was quite mature for someone so young to deal with the situation for so long without becoming dependant on this type of behavior. She realized through her own relationship with Omar and Dante that she also turned to self destructive habits as a way to cope with the loss as well. It was when it came time to sign the final divorce papers at the beginning of December that Adrian realized she did not want to walk away from her marriage, and lose the man that she realized she was still in love with that made her regret all of her past mistakes.

Now in this world she was happy that none of those horrible things had happened. She didn't ruin her relationship with Amy in an attempt to get back Ricky. She didn't get involved with two brothers who were both to old and too troublesome for her. And she was very happy that she didn't sleep with Henry and ruin his and Ben's friendship as well her own with Henry and Alice. But, most importantly she was very happy that she still had Ben as her husband, and her daughter Mercy, even if it were only for another day and a few hours.

So how is the life of the modern engaged couple Adrian asked Amy as both began to patrol the several men's stores in the mall to look for gifts for Ben and Ricky. Well, it is a little difficult living in a small apartment with Ricky and I in the living room, but I love being close to Ricky and John. Amy said, but she hesitated in her statement which caused Adrian to wonder. So she looked at Amy and said BUTTTT? But, Amy replied I just wonder if I am ready to be married, this young Amy said looking at Adrian.

This statement surprised Adrian, who assumed that Amy would be thrilled to be marrying Ricky instead of Ben. She thought that Ricky was the man that she always wanted so she asked Amy about her feelings. So what brought that out Adrian asked looking worried about Amy. Well, I look at you and Ben and I am thrilled to be marrying Ricky, but then I look at my friends, and other girls my age who are dating so many other great guys, and having so much fun and I wonder if I am giving up so much she said a little ashamed of her remark.

So, you feel like you are missing out because you and Ricky will be stuck together for life Adrian replied as she and Amy continued to walk. Unfortunately yes Amy answered her back. Ricky, was my first and even though I love John, and would never give him up for anything in the world, I wonder if I am giving up something and just settling for Ricky because he is John's father, she replied. Do you ever feel like that with Ben, she asked. I mean I know that you love he and Mercy but do you ever feel like you are missing out. You gave up Ricky, and your other life of freedom and everything to be married.

Adrian looked at Amy with an expression of love & understanding for her plight, Adrian knew exactly what Amy was talking about. After she and Ben broke up she did feel a bit relieved to have her freedom and her life back as she thought but there was also something else that she missed. So she confided in Amy all her feeling about the situation. Amy I definitely know what you are talking about, but trust me freedom is not all it's cracked up to be.

Amy I could go out to parties, and dance with great good looking guys and even take them back home to have my way with them or them with me but it's all empty. The feelings you get when you are doing all those things only last for a moment, and when the moment is over you are left with nothing but, guilt, shame, and loneliness. When I used to do those things I thought I was lucky until the next day when I would have took at myself in the mirror. Why was that Amy asked looking at her with a shock at Adrian's confession. Because I didn't like myself when I did those things, and I missed Ben.

What do you mean Amy asked a little puzzled at her last statement. Adrian, then thought fast since she realized that none of those things happened in this world. I mean, I missed being able to wake up with the man I knew I loved. Someone who loved me, and accepted me for all my flaws and faults and still had faith in me. I missed being able to just stay home with someone and watch a stupid movie just because it feels nice to be in his arms. I remember back before I even knew Ben or Ricky, and even though I had lots of freedom I didn't really have a home. That is what Ben and Mercy give me a home. A place where I know I am accepted and appreciated. Not for my body or what I do, but for who I am which is why I love being with Ben, and Mercy;

With them I can truly be me, myself. A woman who gets to play with dolls with a little girl because it takes me back to happier times. I don't have to wear a ton of make up and provocative clothes to get a guys attention. I can be wearing sweats, and be fat, and I know Ben will always be there and think I am the sexiest woman in the world. I can be studying and he brings me tea so I can stay up without even having to ask. Being married means that when you are at your lowest someone is always there to pick you up, which is what Ben does for me, as she remembered how Ben was there for her after Mercy's death.

But, it still works both ways, Amy no one can do it alone not Ben, and not Ricky. You have to be just as strong for Ricky as he is for you. Something Adrian regretted not being for Ben as she remembered how much she realized he was hurting during her session with the counselor. Ben, and Ricky are like us. What do you mean Amy asked trying to figure the similarities between them. Amy try and deny it as much as we want you and I are similar we just chose different paths because of our lives. The same can be said for Ben and Ricky

Ricky and Ben are both strong good guys who learn to adapt and adjust to their lives as they change. But both do their best to make us happy. Ben and Ricky both keep their feelings about some things locked inside and hidden from us to protect us from their pain. They do it not to worry us, and because they don't want to make us unhappy. So we have to be their to find out those secrets and feelings otherwise they might stay hidden till the wrong moment. Remembering her and Ben's fight in the nursery.

That's what marriage is being able to be there, for the person you love even when they don't want you to be. Something she wished she had been for Ben before they broke up. So no matter how things get difficult you have to hang in there or you may regret giving up a good thing, Adrian said as a tear escaped her eye, as she remembered her feelings for losing and hurting Ben in the real world. Adrian, are you okay Amy asked as she put her arm around her friends shoulder. Yeah, I'm fine she said as she wiped her eye, and checked on the kids. Well thanks for talking to me Adrian, I really needed that Amy said as she began to rub her engagement ring.

Hey Guys what are you doing here, as Amy and Adrian heard a cry coming from a distance. They both looked up to see, Madison, and Grace coming down the esculator. We're finishing up the last of our holiday shopping Amy told them, as Adrian composed herself, and turned with a broad grin. Yeah, so what are you two doing here, Adrian asked as she turned to speak to her friends. Well, we decided to shop for our guys today and we needed one another's opinion Grace added. What do you mean Adrian asked. Well since I am dating Jack again, and Madison and he talk more I figured she would be the one Jack told about what he wanted, Grace responded. And since Grant and I are together I figured that Grace would know what he might like better than I did Madison chimed in. So since when did you two switch up Adrian asked, not knowing the situation. Adrian, you know we all switched guys during the grad party Grace commented looking at her a little shocked. Yeah, well she probably is a little off since all she and Ben did at the party was look all googly eyed at each other Amy said laughing.

Adrian, then smiled and realized that at the grad party in this world she and Ben went as a couple and probably spent the entire night together. Also because she didn't lose Mercy Grace didn't have the incentive to go to Africa with her step father and meet Daniel. Which probably meant she never broke up with Grant until the grad party where she kissed Jack and where she no longer kissed Ricky. But she also wondered what happened between Alice and Henry and whether or not they broke up.

Well have you guys seen anyone else besides us Adrian asked as she picked up Mercy who now began to fuss after being in the stroller for so long. No, so far its just us since Lauren and her family decided to take that trip to Vermont for Christmas, Madison said. Yeah so it's just us girls and John Grace said reaching to pick up Mercy who gladly went to the blond and play with her long curly tendrils. Yeah, well you guys can help us shop Amy, said. Adrian and I are both looking for gifts for Ben and Ricky.

Sure thing Madison added, as she looked down into the stroller and began to play with John. John who was the only male in the group loved the attention he was getting from all these beautiful girls, so he was not the fussy. In a way Amy was kind of glad he took after Ricky in that respect since he loved being surrounded by women, but he still did not like other male children just as his father but she had to be happy for what she had and not for what she didn't.

As the group patrolled the mall they went from store to store searching for gifts that all deemed appropriate for their male counter parts and all found it hard. They were each grateful for the help that other girls in the group gave when it came to choosing gifts. Grace gave Madison great advice when it came to getting a gift for Grant she selected an autograph baseball bat at a sporting good store since Grant's dad was also a baseball legend, and Grant was on the team.

Adrian helped Grace select a shaving kit for Jack since as Grace implied they were taking it slow this time and the gift although meaningful was at the same time not that personal. Madison helped Amy choose an authentic cologne for Ricky which she believed tailored to Ricky's scent. Amy was skeptical at first, but after sniffing it thought it just perfect for her fiancee. She was also a bit worried about how well Madison knew Ricky's scent, but Madison assured her it was just her intuition about guys.

Now everyone had a gift for their partner, save for Adrian who didn't know what to get Ben at all. She thought the cologne she brought him in their previous world would have been good enough, but not in this world. This was their first real Christmas together here, and even though it would end she wanted the gift to be meaningful. Unfortunately in this world she also could not figure what do you get the man who literally had everything. Come on Adrian, Madison said jokingly you gave him his first child and was the first girl to have sex with him you pretty much can't top those gifts.

Adrian looked at Madison with a scorn, but she had to admit there was truth to those words. She had sex with Ben, and gave him a child so she literally gave him everything that he had ever wanted. It was then that they decided to go into a jewelry store where Adrian used to have her engagement ring resized.

As they entered into the store a new woman behind the counter turned her nose up at them as she saw Amy and Adrian enter with Mercy and John in tow.

I'm sorry but many for our items might be too over priced for you she said. Also we only accept most valid credit cards, no exchanges or refunds she said with a snooty tone. It was at this moment that all the girls took offense to this Adrian especially. She walked up to the woman and asked who she thought she was. Well, Miss she said I am the new assistant manager and it is my job to judge all clientale of this business. Well in that case I would like to talk with your supervisor Adrian asked becoming even more annoyed. Adrian let's just drop it, and go somewhere else Amy suggested. We will Adrian said just give me a minute as she held Mercy to her. The Asst. Manager then disappeared into the office to get her supervisor. As she returned an older gentle man with a bright smile and a gray hair followed her looking annoyed as he seemed to be examining something with a pair of special glasses he wore on his head. He was a bit upset until he saw Adrian and a large smile came to his face.

Adrian, he said shocking everyone in the store including the Asst. Manager. How are you doing my dear, and this must be the little one who caused me such a hard time as he touched Mercy's hand causing the young girl to giggle. I'm fine Mr. Rambizi Adrian said as she hugged the old gentleman. Sir, you know this girl the Assistant Manager asked staring at them. Of course this girl is wearing some of my best work as he pointed to Adrian's engagement ring, bracelet, and wedding band. And I must say I had a very hard time creating work that as your husband stated matched your beauty.

Excuse me, his manager asked as she was still stunned at all she was understanding. Yes this is Adrian Boykewich, the daughter of our city's new District Attorney, and the daughter in law of one of my oldest friends Leo Boykewich. Leo Boykewich she said stunned at this news. You mean the KING OF MEAT, who is one of the richest men in the city. Yes, Mr. Rambizi said annoyed at having to be repeated. Why, what did you do he asked becoming upset again. Nothing that important , Adrian replied she just underestimated us because of our children. Your children, this young girl in your arms is the reason we met, she caused you so much trouble with your fingers and me much stress having to resize your ring.

Her ring the Asst. Manager asked yes. Though this ring is not my design it is a work much greater than even I could master, designed by one of the jewelers of the royal family more than fifty years ago. It is priced at more than any diamond in my shop is worth. It is and it belongs to this girl, the Assist. Manager said in shock. Really, but I assumed, she said and was cut off. What Adrian said as she held Mercy with pride that because I am a teen mother, I am just worthless, well I;m not she said. And its not my jewelry or my family's fortune that make me rich. It's my daughter, my husband, family, and friends.

So Mr. Rambizi, I 'm sorry but I won't be shopping here today. But, Merry Christmas and I hope we see you in the New Year. But Karen is it ,as Adrian' looked at her name tag I hope I will not be seeing you.. As Adrian left the store with her friends turned to Karen and said Karen get ready to close the shop he said. But sir she replied we are not at the end of the day yet. It is for you Mr. Rambizi said as he returned to his office and continue his work.

As they all left the store and continued their shopping Amy went to Adrian and placed her arm with in hers, and whispered I'm proud of you Adrian she said. I'm proud of myself Adrian replied. That I don't need Ben's money to make me happy, I just need him. You really do love him don't you Amy said as she looked at Adrian. Yes, I really do he loved me when no one else did, and he helped me to learn to love myself. It was at this moment that Amy knew what gift Adrian could get for Ben. Come one she said, grasping Adrian's hand.

All the girls were surprised when Amy led them to a thrift store in the mall separated from the other stores. Why are we here Adrian asked looking at Amy quizzically. Well you said you didn't know what gift to get for Ben, but that was because you were looking for new gifts. But, you forget Ben is an old fashioned guy, with old fashioned taste. You're right Amy Adrian said realizing that Ben didn't like new things he was very nostalgic. So she Mercy, Amy, Grace, and Madison browsed the store.

While they were browsing Mercy pointed to an item in a display case which also caught Adrian's attention. She went to the case and asked the cashier how much the item was. When she discovered the price she was overjoyed and reached into her wallet to get out her debit card. Amy went to the counter with Adrian and saw her purchase, as Amy looked at the gift she knew that Adrian had chosen the perfect gift. Madison and Grace, were both a bit puzzled at this item but neither wanted to question Amy and Adrian's insight into Ben Boykewich.


	5. ICE SKATING IN THE MOONLIGHT

**ICE SKATING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**BEN AND RICKY**

As Ben came from the back after having gotten ready for work he took a small bag from his closet and packed another set of clothes and a pair of shoes as well. He wondered what Adrian was up to, when she asked him to get dressed at Ricky's, but he just decided to wait until she told him. He looked at the picture of he and Adrian at their wedding that was sitting on the dresser in their bedroom , and smiled. He was scared that day when they got married and part of him didn't know if they were doing the right thing but once he saw Adrian in her wedding dress, all his doubts went away. He only wished that he had kept that feeling after they lost Mercy but it was too hard.

He felt as though that he and Adrian had gotten off to easy, when they fell in love after sleeping together in their attempt at getting back at Amy and Ricky. However deep down he didn't want to admit then, that if he had to do it all over again he would. Although Amy did hurt him when he she told him about the kiss, he didn't really feel that bad. When Adrian showed up at his car that night and asked if he wanted company, he in a way knew exactly what she wanted, because he wanted the same thing.

He was always attracted to Adrian, but when they became allies keeping Amy and Ricky apart they became more. During that time he and Adrian became very good friends, and he found a confidante in Adrian that he couldn't find in anyone else not even Henry and Alice. Adrian was more mature, experienced, and wiser than anyone else he had ever met. She was also smart, brave, and strong which is something he always wanted to be. Adrian was never embarrassed to speak what was on her mind, nor was she as selfish as some thought she was which intrigued him.

He had to admit unlike Amy, Adrian mesmerized him in a way that no other girl could. He often thought that was why he was so attracted to Maria when they first met, but even though Maria wanted to be with him in that way he couldn't be with her like that. He often wondered why that was until that night he spent with Adrian in the car, he realized that Maria was a substitute and he wanted the real thing. No girl no matter how beautiful, smart, brave, or interesting could hold a candle to Adrian in Ben's eyes.

But, that night he knew that they were together for the wrong reason, and he always believed that something bad would happen from that night. He mainly believed that because he was Italian, and part Irish and both sides of his family were very superstitious. So he was not that surprised when Adrian told him that she was pregnant. He knew the moment that she told him she was carrying his child that he and Amy could never be, which is why he didn't call her back that weekend.

But, even after he and Amy officially broke up when she returned from New York he had to admit, part of him was relieved to be free of their relationship. Amy and he having a relationship was just so stressful and involved way too much drama, but even though his relationship with Adrian had its moments, it came almost naturally to them. Adrian and he shared everything together, their hopes, their dreams, and their fears together. But, part of him knew that just like Amy he kept part of himself away from her just as she did from him because those parts both believed belong to Ricky and Amy.

It was these feelings and the karma of their ill fated night together is why Ben believed that Mercy died and their marriage failed. Ben always believed that he didn't deserve to be this happy with Adrian, after he did something so horrible to a girl he claimed to love, and a friend he claimed to be to Ricky. But, now fate had given him the life he and Adrian was denied if only for moment he would do his best to enjoy this time with the woman he loved and the daughter he never got to know. Ben! Are you ready in there I'm getting bored out here, Ricky yelled.

Yeah, just give me a minute Ben said as he kissed the picture of Adrian and Mercy on the dresser before he grabbed his bag and headed into the living room. So, what took you so long Ricky asked, as Ben grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket. Just thinking Ben replied as he opened the door and headed to his car. About what, Adrian's gift Ricky replied looking at him with a smile. Yeah, Ben said as he opened the car door and started the engine. Well, do you want to stop by your dad's and get it he asked buckling his seat belt. How do you know where it is Ben asked him wondering how Ricky knew of his secrets. Ben, you showed me the locket and asked if you could hide it in my apartment remember, but I told you that Amy might go snooping for it trying to find her gift, and tell Adrian so we both agreed to hide them at your Dad's mansion since it was too big for either girl to search.

Oh, yeah Ben said, now realizing that in this world since they never had their falling out and both were parents they probably became closer friends. Well, we should go there and get them he said starting the car and turning on the radio. So, are you worried she won't like it or what because your nerves are making you jumpy Ricky said. Yeah, I guess Ben implied. Ben, you're her husband and she loves you, you could give her a stick of gum with a bow on it and Adrian would love it. I don't think she loves me that much, Ben said dryly. Yes, she does Ben, I see the way she looks at you. She never even looked at me like that.

What do you mean Ben asked, looking at Ricky. I mean when Adrian and I were together it was only about her trying to get me to open up to her so she could trust me, but I never did. But, with you she knows she can trust you, and she loves that about you. She, has hope in her eyes when she's with you something I always hated about you two he said a bit jealous. What , Ben asked. surprised at this comment?

I mean you know how I used to warn you to stay away from Adrian when we were dating, he said? Yeah, you didn't like it, Ben responded. You thought we would end up sleeping together which we did. Well you two sleeping together isn't what I was worried about, if that was all then Jack and I would have had a falling out too, he said. Then what was it, Ben asked becoming curious. I was worried Adrian would realize that you were the man she wanted not me, just like Amy realized you were the better man too.

WHAT! Ben asked shocked at Ricky's confession. Come on Ben take a look at what happened he said You were there for Amy when I wasn't. You gave her confidence, courage, and hope, things Adrian needed too. I could do none of that stuff for either of them, I couldn't even stay faithful for Adrian much less help her realize her own potential. But, you thought I could he said. Yes, I did Ricky said. I mean Amy was pregnant with my kid yet you still loved her and refused to let her get an abortion even though it would have ended all our problems. You were willing to step up and be the man I couldn't, I was envious of that.

I wouldn't be that envious Ricky, Ben replied. I mean when Adrian was thinking about getting an abortion, I was just as scared as you were. But, I was scared of losing Amy, but then I realized something when I was in my room waiting for it to be over he said with guilt and pity. What, Ricky asked? That this was my child just as much as it was Adrian's and it was my fault just as much, if not more so than Adrian's. I realized she was doing or going to do that because she was trying to do the right thing, for both of us. She was trying to be brave for both of us and here I was letting her carry on that responsibility by herself, and I couldn't do that to her.

That's when I realized that I had to be there for her because if she was willing to shoulder all that responsibility for me, then I should do the same. Adrian is brave, smart, beautiful, and completely unique and I should have never let her try and shoulder that responsibility by herself he said with a guilty tone. And honestly he continued. That night when we were together was not just about me getting back at you and Amy like others believe. What do you mean Ricky said now puzzled at this statement.

Ricky I was jealous of you for having Adrian and not wanting to just be with Adrian. I mean I saw all those things that she had to offer and you didn't appreciate that. Amy is wonderful, I've always known that, but there is something about Adrian that mesmerizes me, that mesmerizes all men. I mean that night Amy and I had already been broken up, so I knew she would be with other guys, but you. You had Adrian, and to me you shouldn't have wanted any other girl much less a girl who you were already with. Hey, Ricky implied offended by the last comment. You know what I mean Ricky, Ben replied back.

Adrian loved you I mean she really loved you, and that is what made me so angry at you that night because I couldn't understand how someone that perfect wasn't good enough for you. I loved Amy, but I always had doubts about whether or not she loved me Ben replied. She would say she did but I always wondered if she just loved me because I was there for her when she needed someone.

But, Adrian was different when she looks at you and she says that she loves you. Well you know that she means it. That night we were both so hurt and felt so betrayed by what you and Amy did I could tell that she was more hurt than me. So I wanted to take her pain away even if it was only for a moment. If she wanted to use me to get back at you, I didn't care because for one night I would get to feel her next to me, kiss me, and help her for even a moment stop being alone.

I guess that is why you guys ended up with Mercy that night then Ricky said looking at Ben with understanding. What are you talking about, Ben asked. Well, Amy and I had John because of a simple act of teenage hormones, that was the best mistake either of us made, but I always wondered about you and Adrian. Adrian is no fool, and unlike me she is not careless, so I often wondered how, and why was it you that got her pregnant and not me or someone else. Now I know why, he said. Why, then Ben asked still puzzled.

Because Ben, Adrian had always been interested in you even when we were together, and you in her, so I guess you two were fated to be together. Fated, Ben smirked. Well think about it Ben, Ricky said. You used protection, and she was on the pill even despite the odds with Adrian and you on your first time, the fact that you two had something together that neither of you wanted to act on because of me and Amy means it was fate. Fate, Ben said under his breath as he pulled into the gate to his father's mansion, maybe he thought.

As they got out of the car Mike was pulling the limo out of the garage and waved to Ben, and smiled at his former charge. Hey Mike Merry Christmas, Ben said greeting his former driver with a handshake and hug. Merry Christmas Ben how is the wife and child, he asked still feeling a little ackward that Ben, now had a family of his own.

They are both good, and doing fine right now they're out shopping for Christmas. Well, that is nice I hope Santa brings you and your family all that you wish for this year Mike said. Well, Santa already gave me my gift Ben said, he gave it to me the moment he made Adrian, and I a family. Well, then in that case Mike replied I hope he continues to bless you and your family. And the same to you Mike Ben said hugging his him and heading into the mansion.

What was that all about Ricky asked looking at Ben with confusion. What are you talking about Ben, asked. You know what I mean, I have never seen you THIS HAPPY TO BE A MARRIED MAN, WITH A KID, Ricky said. Well, I am happy Ben replied. Ben, I know you love Adrian and Mercy, and you also like having a family but you are only eighteen and usually even you are not happy about being tied down this soon in life Ricky replied. That's because Ricky I had a look at what my life would be like without Adrian and Mercy. Annnd? Ricky questioned. It was lonely.

Really sometimes I wish I could go back to the days when I could just go off on my own Ricky said. I love my family John and Amy, but there are times when I miss the solitude of being on my own he said kind of relieved to get it out. Well, everybody feels like that Ricky,. Leo said as he came into the living room unknown to Ricky or Ben. But, take it from a man who knows the feeling being on your own for too long gets lonely and at the end of the day knowing you have someone home waiting for you and missing you feels good.

I guess you're right Leo, Ricky said thinking about how he did feel happy when ever he left to take a walk how Amy would be worried about him, and there to comfort him when he walked in. He also thought about how he took off for a week, after he discovered Adrian and Ben slept together. He had to admit that he missed everyone, and was happy when he got back home.

So you boys must be here to collect your gifts, Leo said as he opened the door to his den, and invited both back inside. Yeah, we are I decided that I want to give Adrian my gift tonight he said, happy that his present was still there. Well let me get them Leo said as he opened the safe in his office hidden behind a picture of Sarah. Ben looked at the picture and admired it, he was also thankful for his mother at letting him have this time with his family. He wished that he could also have this wish for his father, but he guessed that with Camille his dad didn't need it.

Then Ben had a thought in his world Betty and his dad divorced because his father realized that their marriage was a mistake. But, he wondered if the same had happened in this world or were he and Betty still together, if so where was Camille. So dad, how is Camille he asked. Oh, she and her family are in Idaho celebrating Christmas she even sent all of us gifts and a post card he said. Really, Ben asked surprised that the same situation had occurred, in this world as it did in his.

Yeah, Leo said taking out the packages and letter Betty had sent to Ben from a closet. I guess this big package is for Mercy Leo said as he pulled it from the closet. The large package was in the shape of a teddy bear and resembled the one Mercy also had in her nursery. I guess Betty wanted the bear she already gave her to have a mate she always did like things not to be lonely Leo said with a smile. And here are two gifts she got for you and Adrian he said giving them to Ben.

That was so nice of her Ben said taking the two smaller packages, and the letter. Well, she does still think of you as her son and Mercy as her grand daughter. To Betty that won't change even if her last name does. Especially as long as Adrian is wearing that ring she gave you Leo said jokingly. Yeah, I guess Ben remarked remembering that it was the ring that started he and Adrian's relationship in the first place, and Betty who saw the potential he and Adrian had as a couple when neither of them would see it.

Well did she get my gift to her Ben asked quizzically. Well she should have received it by now Leo said as he also got two small neatly wrapped gifts from the safe and handed one to Ricky and the other to Ben. So, what did you get her Ricky asked as he took his gift for Amy and picked up the giant teddy bear for Mercy.

I got her a backpack with school supplies for when she starts school and I had a sweater made up of me with my picture on it Ben replied. No, Leo corrected him you had a picture of Mercy on her rocking horse made up and sent it to her I hope Leo said. Yeah, sorry dad I forgot, Ben replied. Realizing in this world with Mercy he would have wanted his daughter on a novelty sweater not himself..

He then hugged his dad, and Leo confirmed with Ben, that he and his family would be at the mansion for Christmas. Ricky assured his dad that Mercy would more than likely not miss being with her Grandpa Leo for Christmas. She had better not Leo said laughing and walked them both to the door. Well, I guess I'll let you guys get to work, but tell me what are you guys doing tonight for Christmas Eve Leo asked. Well we're not sure Ben responded, the girls have something planed, but they're up to something he responded.

Well if they are just let them have they're way when Adrian, and Amy get together they're probably cooking up something very special for the two of you, Leo laughed. Yeah, that's what we're afraid of Ricky stated, with a somber tone. I couldn't agree more Ricky, Ben added. They then said they're goodbyes to Leo and headed to the butcher shop, before they were late and got in trouble with Bunny.

Although Bunny was very maternal towards Ben and Ricky and also understanding of their plight, she never let them forget she was the boss, and work always came first.

Ben, and Ricky arrived at the butcher shop ten minutes before they're shifts began and headed towards Ricky's apartment to put their things away. Ricky looked at Ben and asked if he was feeling okay since he seemed to a bit off today. I'm fine Ben responded I'm just a bit giddy today since its' Christmas eve he answered. Man, you are acting like a kid waiting for Santa then Ricky said as they headed down to begin work.

The day passed fairly quickly and the hustle of customers shopping for meat to buy for their holiday meals brought in lots of business. The day soon slowed down at 4:30, as the shop was close to closing when Ben and Ricky got four unexpected visitors. Hey, how are the only guys who can actually afford good Christmas presents Alice teased as she came into the shop bringing with her Jack, Grant, and Henry. Ben, was surprised to see them especially since Alice, and he had both broken off all contact Henry following his incident with Adrian at the party.

But he figured that in this world that didn't happen and judging from how both Alice and Henry acted with one another they were both still together. So how goes work today boys Henry asked as he stood at the counter and took a piece of meat from the sample tray. Not too bad Ricky said but remember Henry only one sample per customer and don't try and get any other samples to make a sandwich like you did the last time he said with a scowl. Hey, you have samples of bread, meat, cheeses, and condiments its not my fault if I decided to act on the initial suggestion, Henry replied.

Well if you do that again I'm gonna act on my initial suggestion and pound you, Ricky responded. What happened to the customer is always right Henry asked still teasing. It only applies to paying customers Ben, answered back. Come on guys Henry said looking a little saddened what happened to the holiday spirit. Here it is Bunny said as she handed him a neatly made sub, wrapped with a holiday bow. Thanks Bunny, Henry said accepting the gift. Merry Christmas Henry and remember the next time you make a sandwich in this shop I'll charge you and arm and a leg she said slicing a chicken with the meat saw, and looking at him menacingly. I got the hint Henry replied.

So, how come all of you guys are out together Ricky asked looking at the strange group, all together. Well Jack and I are shopping for Madison and Grace, Grant replied. But, Grant didn't trust my opinion of what to get Madison so we invited Alice along to get a woman's perspective, Jack put in. Okay, Ben said taken back now realizing that Jack and Grant were now dating the other's former girlfriend. But, why is Henry with you he asked. Well, Hank didn't trust me alone with Jack and Grant Alice implied,. Looking at Hank with scorn.

I trust you Alice Henry said looking wounded as Alice stared at him, I just didn't want people to talk, with you hanging out with two guys he said. Oh, so you wanted people to talk about me hanging out with three guys then she said. And besides I hung out with you and Ben all the time she said, and no one ever thought anything then. Yeah, but that was because it was just me and Ben. What is that suppose to mean Ben asked a little offended at this comment. Ben, you know what I mean you and Alice are just friends. Well so were the two of us Henry, Alice said looking at him ironically.

Yeah, but we're friends and we would never do something like that to each other he said with pride. I wouldn't be so sure Ben said remembering all that happened between all of them before the wish, sometimes things just happen. Yeah right, Henry said trying to lighten the mood. No one saw the look on Ben's face when he said that comment but Ricky, and Bunny, but both decided not to bring it to light at that time.

It was then that Henry asked if he could talk with Ben privately about another matter. Bunny gave them the okay and both walked outside by the trash. Well what is it Ben asked as he closed the door behind him. I wanted to get your opinion on this Henry asked as he reached into his pocket and brought out a ring box with a gold ring with a small diamond on it. What is that? Ben asked as he looked at Henry astonished. I'm gonna ask Alice to marry me he said looking at Ben with eyes completely full of attention. Marriage, Henry are sure about that Ben asked puzzled how Henry could ask that.

Well, I told you I was worried about me and Alice breaking up when we graduated, because she was going to school and I was gonna be traveling. This way I won't have to worry about any of that stuff. So you think marriage is gonna keep you two from breaking up. I'm not gonna marry her right away this is an engagement ring. This way we can stay faithful to each other and still live our lives without worrying about the other cheating. Henry Ben asked skeptical of his intention do you really believe that an engagement ring is gonna keep you from sleeping with someone when you are away from Alice.

I'm not worried about me Ben he said with worry, I'm worried about Alice. You see how beautiful smart, and fun she is. I'm worried while she is away someone else will see that and take advantage of her. I'm also worried that she will see that she can do better than me while she will be away and literally be surrounded by guys that are better than me. I already worry that some guy at school will take her from me, and I'm there with her now I will be miles, and miles away from her which will give guys the open door to take her from me.

Henry Alice loves you, and how come you have so much worry about her and not yourself still remembering how he felt so betrayed and hurt by Hank's one night stand with Adrian. Because I love Alice and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she is it for life. I never realized how one person could make your life so complete till I saw you and Adrian, and that makes me want the same with Alice just not now.

Well Hank, Ben said looking at him good luck, and I hope she say's yes, Me too, Hank replied closing the ring and going back inside. Ben, was surprised at all that was happening in this world to both his family, and his friends. He never realized how much of an impact, Mercy's death had on those around him, or her life. He now began to hate this wish that he had made, not because of how it made him feel but because he knew tomorrow night at 12:00 midnight it would end.

As Ben re-entered the shop he saw Jack and Grant showing the gifts that Alice helped them pick out for grace and Madison. Grant was able to buy Madison a beautiful pair of turquoise earrings, while Jack bought Grace a beautiful silver cross. Ricky asked Jack about the gift, since Grace had a lot of crossed, but he informed him that this cross also came with a donation to a good charity attached that was made in Grace's name.

Ricky, knew that Grace would love that, but he asked weren't you guys trying to take it slow this time he said. Yeah, but this is a slow gift, it lets me get in to Grace's good Grace do a good deed and score me points without make it look like I am trying to hard he said. So you want to get closer to Grace without actually getting close to Grace Ben asked confused. Well, yeah Jack said as he put the cross back in his bag. Don't try and figure it out Grant said as he put Madison's gift back in his bag, it will only confuse you. Well we should get going and let you guys get back to work Alice said taking all of them out of the shop.

The rest of the day went as expected the crowds piled into the store the moment 5'o clock came and Ben, Ricky, and Bunny were all swamped, with orders and customers. Each was glad when the clock said seven and it was time to close. Bunny balanced the register, Ricky cleaned the meat display, and Ben swept up. They then packed in all the left over meat put them in a box, unpacked the leftover meat for the homeless shelter.

Ricky decided to take the left over meat scraps to the animal shelter, while saving a big beef bone for Moose. He and Amy although were invited to Leo's for Christmas decided to have a celebration with their own family's at George's. he thought it would be good to celebrate as a family, since he and Amy were getting married. He was also happy that Ashley and Toby were also back for the holidays and she had news for the entire family, which they all hoped was not that she was pregnant or getting married.

It was at that time that Ben and Ricky decided to head up to the apartment and get ready for their dates with Amy and Adrian. Ricky decided to use the shower first since he decided Ben took longer to get ready. Ben again took offense since even Adrian complained about his prep time when it came to getting dressed. Ricky was soon done with his shower and went into his bedroom to get dressed, Ben went in next and was surprised by the hair Ricky left in the drain. When he came out he was putting on his pants when Ricky came out fully dressed. He stopped to ask Ben how he looked for the occasion. Ben looked up and said he guessed he looked okay, but since neither knew where they were going he said that he couldn't be sure. When Ben stood up Ricky was surprised by the muscles Ben had put on, he asked him what was up.

Well, I decided to join a gym you know impress the ladies for college he said as put on his shirt. Ladies for college Ricky repeated, should Adrian be jealous he joked. No, Ben said hurriedly forgetting that in this world he and Adrian were still together. But, I do want to make sure she gets jealous, and appreciates the fact she is not the only one who can get looks. Just make sure all they do is look Ricky said, with a grin

Ben did a quick look in the mirror and grabbed his jacket, Ricky then grabbed his keys to the apartment and locked up as he and Ben left. As they headed out Ben turned, asked Ricky if he knew where they were going. Yeah Amy said that she wanted us to be at Geoff's by eight tonight. Both got into Ben's car and made the drive within under ten minutes allowing them to arrive just ahead of Amy and Adrian.

Adrian was shocked at Ben as she came into the restaurant, he was wearing a black leather jacket with red button down shirt and a white turtle neck, with black jeans, and black boots. Amy was just as impressed with Ricky who was wearing a grey blazer with a red collared shirt similar to Ben, with brown khakis, and black suede shoes. They were both impressed with how good their men looked this evening.

As they sat down Ben, and Ricky were just as impressed with them. Adrian was wearing a green, sweater which hugged her form perfectly, and white pants and black fur covered boots. Amy was wearing a black sweater with a white vest, and tights, following with a red skirt, and red sandals. All were dressed for the Christmas Eve Dinner together. Where are the kids Ben, and Ricky asked having not seen them. Oh we left them by our parents homes, for tonight and we will pick them up later, Adrian said as Ben helped her to her seat.

As they all sat down Ben ordered them all a casual salad followed by a steak , and a baked potato for himself. Adrian ordered a baked chicken dark side up with baby carrots, and a small salad. Ricky ordered a Steak rare with an order of creamy potatoes. Amy was more elegant and ordered a seasoned Lemon fish with asparagus, and a Caesar salad.

All ate, talked, and laughed that night which truly allowed Adrian to follow Antonio's advice. She was truly happy that she, Ben, Amy, and Ricky could sit down like this and have such a wonderful time together without any drama. She was so happy that she could sit across from Ricky and watch he and Amy flirt without being at all jealous. She was even more thrilled to be playing footsy with Ben under the table as they all talked.

When the waiter came back with an order for dessert each decided to get the house special which was a three layer holiday Christmas cake slice with a peppermint candy cane. They all enjoyed the delicious treat so much, and most of all were happy to enjoy the holiday season with their friends. When the check came Ben reached for the bill, but before he could Ricky took it from him. He looked at Ricky cautiously and asked what was the occasion. Well, Ricky said this is my treat since you cooked breakfast this after noon, and this is my farewell dinner with you, he said.

What farewell dinner Ben asked shocked at his statement. Yeah, I'm still gonna be in town, but I won't be working with you at the shop anymore he said. Leo called while you were in the shower and let me know that my transfer to an office internship came through so starting next year I will be an assistant to the company vice president he said proudly.

That's great Ben, said looking at Ricky with an overjoyed expression. Honey I am so proud of you Amy said as she reached around his neck and kissed him. Well that is terrific Adrian said as she hugged Ricky and kissed him on the cheek. She was shocked that she didn't feel anything from that kiss either only proud of his accomplishment. Well that's good news all around Adrian said as she sat down. What do you mean Ricky said bewildered by that. Well, Amy and I got news for me today as well, she said taking Ben's hand. Well my dad is the D.A. and he helped me apply for a job in the legal affairs department at the courthouse. This means I will be a working, wife, and mother Adrian said as she looked at Ben. Really, Adrian that's terrific he said. But what about school and Mercy, he asked.

Well the department has its' own daycare center so I can drop Mercy off and go to work, at the same time. Plus the job is only part time so I can work there after school, and my work hours will go toward my school credit for a lot of my courses she said leaning over and kissing Ben. That is great Adrian,. Ricky said hugging her. Strangely he was surprised that Amy didn't get jealous of him hugging her. He guessed that all the drama between she and Adrian was completely in the past and now both could move on.

Ben, then lifted his glass of apple cider and made a toast to celebrate the occasion. To good friends, family, and most of all to the future. May this Christmas be the beginning of a tradition between the four of us, and may the new year bring with it all new beginnings. They all lifted their glasses and cheered at his toast. Ben, and Adrian then got up as Ricky pad the check and both said there farewell to Amy and Ricky as they all got ready to leave.

It was now 10:30 and Adrian still had one more surprise for Ben as she took his keys, and drove them both to the town ice rink which was still open. As they got out Ben looked puzzled at her intentions. She then opened his trunk and pulled out two sets of ice skates one for him, and one for her. What are these he asked, as she handed him a pair of skates. Well, I have always wanted to skate with you in the moonlight she said taking his hand and heading into the arena.

Ben, and Adrian got inside and saw there were very few people left in the arena, and on the roof of the arena was a lighting design of the night sky with a light fixture of Santa Cause flying across a full moon. Both took off their shoes and put on their skates and Adrian pulled Ben onto the ice with her. She thought that she would have to teach Ben to skate with her, but she was surprised when her husband actually, began to skate around the arena and did a double spin with an axe handle landing.

How did you do that she asked skating up to him as he looked at her with a broad smile. Well when I was younger and just started to notice girls I joined an ice skating class for beginners. I did it since I was kind of awkward as a kid and not many guys wanted to ice skate, so that just left me alone with twelve beautiful girls in small skirts, and razors on their feet. It was risky but it was worth it.

What, Adrian asked dumbfounded about this hidden information Ben had kept in secret. How come you never told anyone she asked. Well, it's kind of embarrassing since not many guys like to skate he said. But, Grace does know about it since she was in the same class, but I swore her to secrecy. I was actually pretty good and was even asked to join a team to take it up professionally. Really how come you didn't she asked. I thought about it but when I was practicing one day a group of hockey players made me give it up with a lot of name calling and crying.

Ben Boykewich how could you let anyone intimidate you, Adrian asked taking Ben's hand and skating around with him. Well I didn't really want to take it up professionally, I just did it to be with the girls. Besides I didn't want to put my dad through the long hours, and the psychotic mothers, I just didn't have it in me. Well, Adrian said moving closer to him, anytime you want to skate with me Mr. Boykewich just ask. I will take you up on that offer Mrs. Boykewich, Ben said as he took Adrian closer and kissed her.

Adrian and Ben then skated around the rink for a long time many of the couples who were still there marveled at how the two skated so symmetrical to one another. The light operator was so impressed with them he actually turned the spot light on Adrian and Ben as they skated. He then began to play the song A whole "New World " as they moved, together on the ice.

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me princess, **_

_**now when didYou last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes **_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**Crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with youUnbelievable sightsIndescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheelingThrough an endless diamond skyA whole new world**_

_**(Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath it gets better)**_

_**I'm like a shooting starI've come so farI can't go back to where I used to beA whole new world**_

_**With new horizons to pursueI'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spareLet me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world(Every turn a surprise)With new horizons to pursue(Every moment red-letter)**_

_**I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere, there's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with youA whole new worldThat's where we'll be**_

_**A thrilling chaseA wondrous placeFor you and me**_

Both skated together feeling at one with each other as they moved on the ice and into the rest of the night. Ben then turned Adrian to face him and kissed her passionately. Adrian had never felt so close to anyone at that moment than how she felt with Ben holding her. She remembered back to when he proposed she didn't know she could feel like that with anyone again. She remembered when she was with Antonio that she also had felt similar but this was different. This wasn't a young girl experiencing first love, This also was not the love of a naïve teenager obsessed with the bad boy as she had with Ricky. This was falling in love as she always wondered. The night Ben proposed was them making the best of a bad situation. But, now she knew completely, She was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Ben Boykewich.

Adrian, then broke from the kiss, and began to cry. What's wrong Ben asked as he wiped the tears from her face. Nothing she said as she turned I just thought that it was late and we should be getting back to my parents, for Mercy. I want us to spend Christmas together she said as she went to get her things and get out of her skates.

Ben, didn't know it but he and Adrian felt the same way. He also hated that this moment this world, this life, that they had together was not real. And like Adrian he knew that tomorrow night like the song it would end.

They drove quietly back to Adrian's parents house, mainly because neither knew just what to say about what had just happened. Also neither knew how to express what they were feeling since neither Adrian nor Ben knew that they were the Real BEN & ADRIAN. But this didn't matter to Ben, as he took Adrian's hand and kissed it as the pulled into her parents' drive way.

As they got out the clock struck 12 midnight and made the town, clock ring. The sounding of the bell seemed ominous to both Adrian and Ben who looked at one another with a frightened expression, and both held onto the others hand a little tighter than they had before afraid to let go. Reuben, and Cindy then came outside holding a sleeping Mercy and wondered about what was going on.

Ben, was shocked as Cindy handed him Mercy and saw that Cindy was pregnant. How did that happen Ben asked pointing to Cindy's stomach. Ben, it happened the same way you got my daughters to look, Cindy said jokingly. You know that Cindy's six moths pregnant, Ben said Reuben as he came up to him. You, Adrian and Mercy are the reason he said lightly. What? Ben asked.

Well remember Cindy said. After Mercy was born I decided that I had already missed so much of Adrian's life and didn't want to miss my grand daughter's as well so I decided to take a job to work closer to home. That's when I decided to run for District Attorney Reuben said. Yeah, and since both of us were spending so much time together we felt the house was empty with Adrian gone, and decided we would try for another child.

Yeah, I don't know where my mind is today Ben said as he buckled Mercy into her car seat. That's all right Cindy said as she went inside Adrian seemed just as shocked as you were she said. Ben, was puzzled at her last remark but got into the car, and he, Adrian, and Mercy Drove home with the radio on listening to "Silent Night" and "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas". They then took Mercy from her car seat and carried her into the condo and put her to bed.

Adrian then came into the bedroom in a black satin nightgown with robe, and Ben's Christmas present in tow. Ben turned around to see her and was in shock and awe of her beauty. Here Adrian said as she handed him her present I didn't want to wait any longer to give this to you she said, as she got into bed. Ben opened the small box slowly and saw a small golden pocket watch engraved with an eagle, with a chain on it. Adrian this is perfect he said I always wanted one of theses he said, with his eyes shining. But, this must be too expensive he said. No it was only fifty dollars, but the picture and inscription were free she said. Look at it. Ben opened the watch to see a picture of Mercy and Adrian inside of the watch across from the face he then turned the watch over and the inscription read

"_**TO MY HUSBAND BENNY THIS IS TO HELP YOU ENJOY ALL THE TIME WE HAVE TOGETHER LOVE YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER ADRIAN & MERCY"**_

Ben could not help but cry at this gift given to him by this beautiful woman. He felt a little ashamed of his gift as he handed it to Adrian a small box which she opened slowly. Inside Adrian found a small white gold locket, with the image of an angel engraved on the front she was astonished at it's beauty and was overjoyed when she looked in to see a picture of Ben on one side and Mercy on the other. There's an inscription on it as well, Ben said . Adrian turned it over and saw what the inscription read, and started to cry.

_**MY ANGEL MAY THIS REMIND YOU OF HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO US. LOVE BEN & MERCY**_

Well Mr. Rambizi strikes again Adrian laughed as she put the necklace on. What do you mean Ben asked, nothing she said. But, since it's officially Christmas, she said looking at Ben's watch can I have one more present before the morning she asked. Okay Ben said as they moved closer to one another what gift do you want, he asked. I want to make love to my husband on Christmas she said kissing him on his neck. I think that can be arranged he said taking Adrian in his arms and lying her down on the bed. I love you Adrian Lee Boykewich Ben said as he moved over her. I love you Benjamin Boykewich Adrian said as they kissed passionately and made love together for the rest of the night till falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**WELL THAT'S CHRISTMAS EVE DOWN SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I AM BUSY FOR THE HOLIDAYS. BUT THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE UP TONIGHT OR CHRISTMAS NIGHT SO ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO COMMENT EVEN "NILERAMY4EVA". AS IT SAY'S ON THE DESCRIPTION THIS IS A STORY FOR BEN AND ADRIAN NOT THE FANS.**_


	6. IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE

"_**IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE"**_

**ADRIAN**

When Adrian awoke it was almost seven o'clock in the morning. She turned over and felt Ben lying next to her. She had never felt so conflicted in her life. She knew that today was her last day to be with him like this and it was killing her inside. Part of her wanted to lye there for the rest of her life and never move. She knew that Mercy was resting quietly in her crib down the hall, her parents were happy and about to have another child. She had truly surpassed her obsession with Ricky and Amy, and had actually become good friends with them. But, she thought to herself this is not real.

She hated the knowledge of knowing tonight that all this, all the love, and happiness she had with all these people would be gone, and it would be as if it had never been. Somehow Adrian thought to herself this wish had turned into a curse. She smiled and on the inside was laughing like a mad woman for now she truly understood the saying "Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it". Well she thought I got it, but the punch line was she couldn't keep it.

She slowly and quietly removed Ben's arm from her waist and went to check on Mercy. There was her beautiful little girl lying in her crib still sleeping soundly as the way Adrian, had always wanted her to. She then went into the living room and prayed on the angle on top of the tree, to let the day never end. But, she knew what Antonio told her, that the wish would end the moment Christmas was over. So, she decided not to cry about it or pout. This was not the first time she would be disappointed, she was "ADRIAN LEE" after all and she refused to let this break her, so she went into the kitchen and began making a lovely Christmas breakfast for her husband, and daughter.

Adrian made sure to keep quiet as she made two lovely egg omletts' and real chocolate cocoa. She then made six Belgium waffles, put them on a two plates with strawberry's and sausages, and put them on a tray. She then took the tray into the living room to rest by the tree. She crept into Mercy's room, reached into her crib and gently woke her daughter who woke with gleaming eyes looking bright and right at her like her fathers'. Adrian lifted her and kissed her gently on the forehead. She held Mercy close and gently whispered to her, I am so sorry my darling daughter for not being able to really know you. But, I want you to know that I love more than life itself, and I am so sorry for the way I acted when I lost you..

I also promise you that even though that this is not I real I will do everything in my power to make you proud of me, and be the woman, you would have been happy to call mom. The whole time Mercy looked at her mother and played with her long black curls that hung on her face. I also promise that even if your daddy and I can't be the way we were before, that I will always be there for him, because I do love him even if I can only be his friend. But, if somehow he can forgive me after all I've done, I swear I won't ruin that opportunity. I love you baby, and I will always be grateful to Antonio for letting me have this opportunity. Merry Christmas My Dear Sweet Mercy.

Adrian then took Mercy into her arms, and went into her bedroom to awaken Ben who was still asleep

**BEN**

Ben felt Adrian move from him as she got up from bed and left the bedroom. He sat up and heard her go into the living room, and then the kitchen.. He turned over and wondered what he could do to make today go by slower. He looked at the pocket watch Adrian had given him, and held it close to him. It was ironic he thought to himself this was the greatest gift he had ever been given, yet he thought it is also the worst gift he was given at the same time. He thought that primarily because it was counting down to his last day with his family.

He began to regret the wish that his mother had given him, because now he had to deal with losing all he had. He thought about all that had transpired in the past two days, he had been given the opportunity to see his mother again, and actually hug her, and talk to her. Then he was allowed to be with the daughter he never got to have. He was able to hear her laugh to play with her, to smell her. He even was happy that he got to change her. But, now he would have to give up all of that. This wish is so cruel he thought to himself. To be given everything I ever wanted, and then to realize I have nothing at all he said to himself. It was then that he heard Adrian go into Mercy's room then, heard Adrian say something to quiet for him to understand before she made her way into their bedroom.. He then turned over and pretended to still be asleep.

**GENERAL**

Adrian carried Mercy over to Ben who lay still with his eyes closed, he moved a little bit as Adrian placed Mercy beside him and began to kiss him on his cheek to slowly awaken him. Wake up sleepy head Adrian said as he opened his eyes and stared at her with a loving gaze. If this is how I am going to be awoken every morning I am gonna sleep late more often she said. Merry Christmas husband Adrian said it's time to open presents she said. Merry Christmas wife, and I am definitely ready to start opening more gifts he said.

Ben gathered up Mercy in one arm and placed the other around Adrian's waist and they all went into the living room to open gifts. Adrian then took out a camera and Ben and she placed Mercy by the tree and allowed her to start tearing away at the gifts under it. The first gift she ripped open held a large doll inside with long blonde hair. The card attached read "MERRY CHRISTMAS MERCY FROM UNCLE JACK AND AUNT GRACE". Adrian laughed at the gift and said I guess Grace wants to make sure that Mercy always gets to play with long blonde hair she said taking a picture as her daughter tugged at the doll.

The next gift they took from under the tree was from Hank and Alice which read "MERRY CHRISTMAS LITTLE MUNCHKIN FROM UNCLE HENRY & ALICE" Both Adrian and Ben knew that Alice hated to be called an aunt so they let it slide. Inside was a V-Tech Computer for kids. With fiv learning discs attached. Well we know our daughter will be smarter than the others with Alice and Henry around Ben remarked.

The next gift was had a strange shape to it as the opened it then when they did both knew who the gift was from. The package was a baby baseball mitt and glove, which they realized was from Madison and Grant who didn't know how stable their relationship was so they just left it without a card. The next gift was book with an inscription from Ashley which read. TO LET YOU KNOW THAT A GOOD BOOK IS BETTER THAN A DATE ANY DAY. Adrian figured that with Ashley Jeurgens around Mercy would always have a bit of common sense. The book was titled "LITTLE WOMEN"

The last package was a gift from Amy and Ricky which read "FOR OUR LITTLE PRINCESS". Inside Ben and Adrian saw a beautiful dress with frill and a crown attached. The dress was light blue in color and as Adrian held the dress to Mercy she said this is perfect for her she said. Leave it to Amy Juergens Underwood to know exactly what to get my daughter for Christmas.

Mercy also had other gifts from Ben and Adrian which consisted of a bike, a play house castle and a tea set. Ben and Adrian then set up the tea table and allowed Mercy to begin playing with some of the dolls that she received. Well if this is from our friends I really don't want to know what our parents go t for her as she settled herself on Ben's lap. I think we might need to get a bigger place for that Ben said.

Ben then told Adrian to get her own presents from under the tree. But, Ben she said a little squeaky I love the gift you already got for me she said touching her necklace. I know Ben, said but you have a few more from our friends and one more from me he said. Adrian then went under the tree, and found a gift form Amy and Ricky which Read "Congratulations and This will help in your future law career Mrs. Boykewich" The gift was a black leather portfolio case for when Adrian started her job in the court house.

The rest of the gifts were from Grace and Jack which was a brand new digital frame with pictures of all of them together while they were in school together. Another gift was a set of Law books on CD which of course were from Alice and Henry, I swear Adrian said holding the CD's that girl will have everyone with a 180 I.Q. and we still won't catch up to her she said.

Ben then took another gift from out of no where and gave it to her. This is personal gift from me he said. Inside Adrian found new leather jacket with a fur trim. Don't worry the fur is fake he said, but I wanted to make sure you stayed warm, when you aren't in my arms he stated. Well then Benny, you wasted your money she said because I am never gonna be out of your arms. She then placed herself on Ben's lap again and began to kiss him once more.

Adrian, then looked up at Ben and said don't worry we didn't forget about you for Christmas either she said. Adrian then removed other packages from under the tree, which had Ben's name. One package was from Grace which read to keep your hands warm for holding onto Adrian. Inside the package was a pair of leather gloves. A package from Henry and Alice was a set of his musical records from the fifties which Ben sometimes listened too. Adrian didn't know why Ben liked listening to an old record player and wax albums especially when he grew up in a time of digital music till one day he forced her to sit down with him and listen. She had to admit she loved the musical sound the Records put out the music had a calming effect which she finally understood why Ben listened too.

The next gift was from Amy and Ricky which read this is something that you and Adrian can do together besides the obvious. Inside was a glass chess set, with very intricate designs. Well those two have some nerve Adrian said as she took the box. But I suppose we could make a game of chess interesting she said as she looked at Ben with another one of her mischievous smiles again. The last gift was another gift from Jack which was a new wallet with Ben's initials, the card read, "You are probably the only one of us who will always need one of these". The final gift was another gift from Adrian which was a white robe with a monogram of his initials on it. The card read, "For Our Shower Time"

Ben and Adrian then had the beautiful breakfast that she made, Mercy enjoyed all her gifts but she soon grew tired and fell asleep. So Adrian and Ben put her down for a nap. Ben, volunteered to do the dishes but Adrian pulled him into the bathroom with her for a shower. She looked at him and said I think it will be easier if we got ready to go to your dad's for Christmas together this way we save on the water bill. Plus it will let you try out your new robe she said. Ben and Adrian then spent much time washing and cleaning each other with the loofa, before getting out and getting dressed, for their Christmas celebration at the mansion.

As they got ready Adrian wore a beautiful red dress, with a pair of diamond earrings, the locket Ben gave her and her diamond tennis bracelet. Ben put on a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie. When they dressed Mercy she was wearing a lovely red dress, with white tights and black shoes. The family truly did look like a nice and lovely holiday couple as they left their condo and headed to the mansion to celebrate the rest of Christmas with their family.

When they arrived Leo and Camille were standing in the door way greeting Reuben, and Cindy who had both just arrived. Cindy was wearing a green maternity dress with a shawl, and Reuben was wearing a new suit which Cindy had bought him. Camille was wearing a white business suit and pearl earrings, which Leo had given her and the necklace he bought for her on their first date. Reuben was wearing a green suit with a festive holiday tie given to him by George as a gag gift.

As they all said their hello's, and holiday greetings all of the family hovered over Mercy who was overjoyed at the attention being given to her by her grandparents. As they went inside Adrian and Ben both received a text from Ricky and Amy which explained Ashley's news to the family as they went to the Christmas tree.

_**AMY to ADRIAN**_

Ashley and Toby are moving back home, both have been taking online courses while in Florida and did very well. Ashley is actually going to start college with me in the fall. She has decided to become a journalist, and go into broadcasting.

_**ADRIAN TO AMY**_

That is terrific Amy and Ashley chose the perfect course for herself, Ashley is the only person I know who is comfortable with asking people awkward questions without sympathy. She should be able to when a Pulitzer Prize for one of her articles by the time she graduates.

_**RICKY TO BEN**_

Please help Toby has decided to become a writer and has decided to write a book about our lives. This kid is actually serious about this.

_**BEN TO RICKY**_

Just tell him to change the names of the school, the town, us, my dad, our company, and we should be okay. But, also remind him that he has to get our consent first our my wife will sue him.

As Adrian and Ben went to the tree both took their gifts from Betty from under the tree and laughed as they unwrapped them. They were T-Shirts with novelties written on them

Ben's read **" I GOT MARRIED TO HER AND ALL I GOT WAS HER & THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT**

On the back it read. **I'LL KEEP THE T-SHIRT BUT I WANT TO EXCHANGE HER**.

Adrian's read, **I GOT MARRIED TO HIM BECAUSE I GOT PREGNANT**.

On the back it read. **GOD WE SHOULD HAVE USED A CONDOM.**

Leo's read **"I GOT DIVORCED & ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT"**

On the back it read**. "SHE GOT THE HOUSE, THE CAR, AND THE MONEY'**

Even Camille got a T-Shirt which read, **I HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HIM AND HE GOT DIVORCED**

On the back it read, **"I SHOULD HAVE HAD THE AFFAIR WITH HER DIVORCE ATTORNEY"**

They all laughed at the gifts that Betty had sent, which put a smile on everyone's face. Good 'old Betty Reuben said she always did know how to put a smile on everyone' face. Yes, she does Ben said missing his stepmother a little. It was then that Mercy ran to the giant teddy bear that was still wrapped and ripped it open. The bear was a female version of the one that Betty had given the day she was or supposed to be born. The bear said "To always be able to get a Bear HUG FROM GRANMA BETT". Mercy loved this gift.

She had several more gifts as well from her grandparents and from Camille as well. Leo got her a brand new Barbie rover car. Reuben got her a beautiful princess doll house with a working drawbridge and horse corrale. Camille got her a lovely dress with a matching purse. While her Grandma Cindy gave her an antique doll, which looked exactly like Mercy. She said that she saw it in a store and could not resist the resemblance it had to Mercy. Even Bunny sent Mercy a gift of a set of Teddy bears in a family.

She had many more gifts but they were too many to count and recall. Then the adults began to exchange gifts to each other. Adrian and Ben gave Cindy and Camille both a robe and slipper set which were white and warm and both appreciated the gift and thought that went behind them. But, neither understood the card which read for after shower activity, which Ben and Adrian both laughed at. Reuben and Leo both received a gift of matching Golf hats and sweaters which both men said they would use immediately the next day.

Adrian and Ben were then presented with a gift from everyone which everyone spent a lot of time considering. Leo and Ben led Adrian and Ben into the living Room where they handed them an envelope. When Ben opened it inside were to first class tickets to Paris, and a room reservation for a lovely hotel, scheduled to be taken for the upcoming summer. But dad, this is too much he said, Adrian and I still have to finish, school, and work, not to mention Mercy. Well Ben Leo said Mercy is will be eighteen months by then and I am sure she will be ready to spend two weeks home with her grandparents. Besides Reuben chimed in we feel like we don't get to see her enough. And Cindy replied. I will be completely home then and after that I will be taking care of my own child so I may not be able to spend that much time with her as I would like too.

But, why Adrian asked a little bewildered at this gift. Because when you guys first got married we all thought later that we may have rushed you into this. But, now after seeing how both of you have adapted and have been there for one another and your daughter we realize that you two are truly in love and deserve this gift, Leo said. Besides, Camille added, you two didn't even get to have a honeymoon after your wedding because of Mercy's early arrival, and Adrian you had to attend summer school to catch up. We feel that after going through so much for the past few years you both don't just deserve a break, to be together you need one.

Adrian looked at Ben and both thanked all of them for this extravagant reward. It was then that Adrian got up and went outside and began to cry. Ben followed her and asked what she was crying about. Nothing, sweetie she replied I am just so happy, and I am a little disappointed that this Christmas has to end. Ben then remembered himself the wish would all end at Midnight, so he and Adrian could not go on that honeymoon trip after all. Ben then stood behind Adrian and wrapped his arms around her, and she fell into his embrace.

I love you Benny, and no matter what I will always love you she said, still crying. Ben who did not want Adrian to see also shed a tear, and Ditto My Angel Ditto. He held her tighter after he said that, and Adrian did not mind being held in that moment with him for so long. It was at that time that the town clock struck six o'clock which caused them both to jump. Only six more hours they both thought to themselves as they went in to have dinner. As they came inside through the doorway both were met by the mistletoe, Leo said look up you two. Ben and Adrian looked up and shared a passionate, long, and endearing kiss which if it were to go into the record books would rated in the top ten.

Everyone was shocked at the kiss they both gave the other and even more surprised at how it seemed to make both Adrian and Ben glow somehow. They stopped kissing and leaned there heads against one another as they did this. Adrian was surprised that this was the same feeling she had when she and Ben first kissed in her kitchen. It felt as if she was just now beginning to understand the meaning of love, with someone. Hey you two cut that out Reuben said, we already have one grand child and we are not ready for another. This made everyone smile as they all took their places at the dining table.

Reuben, Cindy, Leo, Camille, Adrian, Ben, and Mercy then all held their hands together to pray. Dear lord please take care of our family, friends, and loved ones on this day a special day reserved to celebrate you, and the ones we love. Please allow those who are without a home, to have one on tonight of all nights. Please take care of those who are cold and warm them with your love, and kindness. Please help those who have no joy and are at war to find peace, happiness, and love. We come to thankful, not for the gifts we have received today, or the things we have for those are just things and are trivial. But, we do thank you for the love, and happiness we have together. We thank you for the gift, of friendship, The gift of family, The gift of love, and more importantly we thank you for the gift of hope. So we honor you, and each other tonight on this of auspicious of occasions with this meal and our gratitude. AMEN. AMEN everyone chimed in.

The meal was truly grand with roast duck, honey, ham, dressing, baked potatoes, yams, cranberries, fruit cock tale, turnip greens, roasted chicken, baked beans, split peas, green beans, deviled eggs, creamy potatoes, honey rolls. Baked bread, bread pudding, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, sweet potato pie, chocolate cake, a white layer cake. The meal was totally delicious and the cook was given the entire day off so much of the food was actually cooked by Leo who as Ricky stated was Italian.

The meal was delicious and everyone ate to their hearts content, the laughed, and talked about everything together. They spoke of government, and the state of the economy, they talked about ways that might fix it. They spoke about the baby that Cindy was carrying and whether she wanted it to be a boy or girl. They talked about Betty and how she was doing in school, and how she and her family were getting along. They talked about Adrian and her first semester at college, how she was managing being a mother and a student. They talked to Ben about his plans for college now that he was graduating on if he and Adrian intended to move. They even spoke of the past about the many happy memories that had been made. They talked about Mercy and how big she had gotten, and on what Ben and Adrian expected of her. Adrian had never felt like this before. When she was growing up it was usually just she and Cindy on their own, but now she truly new what it felt like to be a family. She grasped Ben's hand, and said thank you. He looked at her and asked for what for all this for giving me a family she said. Ben looked back at her and replied, "Thank You for Making My family complete, and he squeezed her hand.

Soon the clock struck eight 'thirty and everyone was sated from dinner and all went into the living room to enjoy the quiet firelight of the fireplace, save for Mercy who Adrian put down for a nap. They talked and relaxed with one another. Cindy, Adrian, and Camille all went and began chatting about the upcoming shower, while Leo, Reuben, and Ben talked about Reuben becoming a father again.

Both, Cindy and Reuben were nervous about being career, parents but I want to make sure I get this right he said. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I abandoned Cindy and Adrian by putting my career first. If it had not been for Adrian finding me out I would have just once again be trapped in a loveless marriage. But, now I am with the woman I love and my daughter who was once broken because of my abandonment of her now has a truly better life. I want to thank you Leo, and especially you Ben.

Why they both asked. Well Leo you were the man, and father who I decided to aspire to become. You managed to build a very successful business and still raise a terrific son. Well he does have his moments, Leo replied, but most of that is because I had help from some pretty strong women. My wife Sarah, who started him out, Bunny and Camille who continued the job, and even Betty who joined in to help finish. Yes and now I have Cindy who has done a pretty good job of her own raising Adrian, but she also has her moments.

But, you Ben I thank you for teaching my daughter to do, what I could not do. What's that, Ben asked bewildered. You taught her to love herself and believe in herself. You truly stepped up and showed her what a real man was. Well, I wouldn't say that Ben said feeling guilty about how he treated Adrian in his world. No, Ben you taught her what love was and I truly Thank you for that. Reuben then took Ben in his arms and hugged him. Ben, accepted the hug but he felt even more guilty as they parted.

Ben, then went up stairs to get Mercy since it was now 9 o'clock and he had only three hours left to spend with his family before the wish ended. Ben woke Mercy who was still restless from her day of play and the dinner her grandfather made. She looked up at tired eyes at her father and Ben marveled at how much like her mother she looked. He took her in his arms and held her as close as he could afraid of letting go..

As he held her he whispered in her ear. My dearest daughter I have missed you so much., and I am so happy to be holding you in my arms right now. I ask you to forgive me for all the things I did when I lost you, I am so sorry for how I treated your mother when you died and for what I said. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to be part of her life again even if it means I can only be her friend. I swear that I will do my best to make both her and you proud of me, and I will never forget this gift that your Grandmother Sarah has given to me. I beg of you forgive me for losing my way when I lost you, and I thank you for helping me find my way back.

It was then that Adrian came up stairs and gently knocked on the door worried when Ben didn't come down in so long. Hey what's going on here she asked, as she looked at Ben holding a half awake Mercy playing with her fathers collar. Nothing, Ben said as he turned to face her with eyes that were red as if he had been crying. Benny what's wrong you look like you've been crying. I was he said this is my little girl and you're my wife and this is our first Christmas together as a family. What man wouldn't cry in a moment like this he replied. Well, let me kiss those tears away Adrian said, as she walked closer to Ben and Mercy and kissed him.

The family of three then said their farewell's to their family both hugging and kissing them all tightly as they parted and got into their car to go home. Both were sad that this day this Christmas was coming to an end. Adrian then clasped her hand in Ben's as he drove down the highway towards, home while Mercy slept in the backseat. They made it home at nine thirty got Mercy dressed for Bed together and then, themselves. Adrian then went into the living room with Ben and laid with him on the sofa as they watched the movie "It's A Wonderful Life". Both that the movie was an ironic version of their own that day. The star James Stewart wanted to return to his original life while they wanted to keep this one.

Both laid their till the clock struck eleven thirty and neither wanted the day to end but both knew that it would, there was no stopping that. Adrian then looked at Ben and he at her and Adrian confessed to him all that she had to say from her wish with Antonio to even how she truly felt about him, after they broke up. Ben was shocked to hear her story and told her of his own wish with Sarah, and of his true feeling for her the night they spent together in the car, and of his feelings for her now. Both looked at one another with such sadness and regret for not being the one to bite down and their pride, guilt, and fear to try and make their marriage work instead of running. It was at that time that they noticed the clock said 11:45. Ben then looked at Adrian and they both knew what they had to do. Ben took Mercy into his arms and they both drove to the center of town with the town clock, they stood their together as it counted down to the end of their wish and held one another tighter than they had ever held onto anything before,. Wishing and hoping that they could keep this moment.

But at that time Mercy who seemed to still be asleep quietly woke up and looked at both her parents who were holding her. She wrapped her small arms around both Adrian and Ben's neck and as the clock struck midnight. Once again both were bathed in a pool of white light and soft warm air. Adrian and Ben both looked to see Mercy now in an ivory white dress. She looked at them both and said

_**MERCY**_

_**I love you mommy, I love you daddy. I know how much you both miss me but it was not my time when I was with you. You both loved me and each other so much, and I am sorry that my death made you forget not only that love but yourselves as well. I promise that I am in a wonderful place and I am being looked after. Daddy, I know you feel guilty for what happened, but my death was not your fault. Mommy I know that you feel like you should punish yourself, but you shouldn't. You both made mistakes everyone does, but you must learn from them not be punished for them. I love you both and no matter what happens I will be with both of you always.**_

**GENERAL**

Mercy, then kissed Ben and Adrian both on the forehead, and they kissed her on the sides of her cheeks, and each other passionately before both disappeared from one anothers grasp.

_**Well will not be able to upload the rest until tomorrow but tell me about what you think and leave a review. Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and everyone was safe.**_


	7. A WHOLE NEW WORLD

**A WHOLE NEW WORLD**

**ADRIAN**

Adrian opened her eyes and found herself once again standing at the alter in the church lighting the candles. She was crying and she wondered to herself if all she remembered had actually happened, but she didn't care. For some reason she finally after a very long time felt hopeful, and at peace. She then turned knelt down beside a bench and prayed. She then got up made the sign of the cross, and headed outside the church.

When she left she got into her car and drove to a nearby store and bought a few items. She then went home to her condo and wrapped the gifts, and once again got into her car and drove to Ricky's apartment. She walked quietly to the door and knocked. As she stood there, she heard laughing, and shuffling as well as Amy and Ricky talking before the door opened. Amy was the one that answered and she was shocked to see her there.

Amy looked at Adrian with scorn, and simply asked what came here to see if you can kiss my fiance under the mistletoe or something Amy said with a sneer. She then folded her arms, and made sure Adrian could see the engagement right on her finger as she did. Adrian realized that she deserved that, and along time ago she might have retaliated at Amy for that show of disrespect, but this Adrian was not the same person she was yesterday, or even a few hours ago. This Adrian wanted to finally move on with her life and that meant being able to accept the feelings of resentment of others from her old one.

She then looked at Amy and said no, Amy I didn't I came to bring you guys this. She then handed the gifts to Amy. It's not much she said I just wanted to bring these to you,. Wish you, Ricky, John, and the rest of your family a Merry Christmas. What, Adrian is this some kind of trick, like the last times you wanted to make peace and then turn on us.

Adrian, looked at Amy and she saw bitterness and anger in her eyes toward her for all the conflicts that she and Amy had went through. But, Adrian decided that even if she and Amy could not be friends, she would no longer be her enemy either. No, Amy this is me here to apologize for being a bitch to you and your family for four years. What, Amy said shocked at Adrian's remark. Yeah, I said it, I'm sorry and a lot of what happened between us was my fault, and I'm tired of holding in all this resentment toward you, for being the one Ricky chose. At this time Ricky came from the back after putting John down to see what was the matter.

Hi Ricky, Adrian said, as he came to the door, to check on Amy.. Cut it with the games Adrian, Ricky said looking at her with a similar face as Amy. We don't want to play any more of your games, Amy and I are together, and getting married so just leave us alone like you promised. I will Adrian said I just came to say that I'm sorry for everything. Ricky I caused you and Amy pain, not to mention others even more because I am a broken person. But, now I am trying to put myself together and that starts with apologizing. You tow don't have to accept my apology, but I do have to give one.

I did some very mean and awful things because I thought that you were the guy for me because I thought we understood each other. But, the truth is you and I don't understand each other, I thought I knew you better than anyone, but the truth is I don't. I didn't even understand myself, because if I did I would have realized along time ago that you were never the man for me. You on the other hadn did. You always told me that you didn't want someone who would accept you the way I did you wanted someone who would change you, and I never understood that until a few hours ago.

You wanted Amy because she made you want to be a better person, someone that she could be proud of and she did that. And believe it or not I am happy for the all of you. You, Amy, and John, and I wish nothing but the best for you. You see, Amy I wanted Ricky not because I loved him but because I wanted what you had, and it wasn't Ricky. What's that Amy asked wondering herself what Adrian could possibly want, besides Ricky. A family Amy, Adrian said looking at her in the eyes.

I wanted to have people who loved me for who I was, and made me want to be a better person. But, I was too broken to realize that I already had that. I had that with Ben, but I thought the only way for us to be a family was to have a child, and the only thing I really needed was to love. I needed to love him, and for him to love me. Something we both had, but neither of us were mature enough to realize that, and I'm sorry for trying to take yours. And even if we can't be friends, I do hope we no longer have to hate one another.

Adrian turned to leave, and as she did Amy caught her and said. Adrian I am sorry for what happened to you and Ben. And I am even more sorry for what happened to your daughter. Thank you, but I know now that my daughter is happy and is in a much better place, as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Adrian, Ricky yelled out. She turned and he said I'm sorry too, and maybe I'll see you on campus next year. Maybe Adrian, said I'm thinking about taking a break from school for a while, to take a trip so I can clear my head and get my life together.

Ricky and Amy then went back inside of their apartment and opened the gift that Adrian had gotten them, and the one she got for John. She bought John, a small baseball glove and ball which read to the little slugger. My daughter would have loved to play with you. The gift she got for them were a set of bath supplies, the card read. Shower time is always more fun with two, especially someone you love. Trust me I know.

**BEN**

When Ben opened his eyes he was once again back at the grave yard staring down at his mom and Mercy's grave. As he looked at them her turned and looked around and saw no one, he was bewildered and confused as to what had just happened. He wondered if he really did do all the things that he remembered or was it some hallucination from missing his family for the holidays. In a way he didn't care, because he still remembered the feel and smell of his daughter and how it felt to hold her. He kissed the grave of his mother and his daughter, and picked up the box he had placed on his daughters grave. I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't give this to you just yet.

He left the cemetery and drove to Henry's house. He then got out of his care and knocked.. Henry's mom opened the door, and was surprised to see Ben standing there. Ben, she said happy to see him after so many months after Ben and Henry's fall out. What are you doing here, but it doesn't matter come in. it's so good to see you. Hi Mrs. Miller, Merry Christmas, I just came to see if Hank was here. Yes, let me get him, I hope you only want to talk to him she said remembering the last conversation they had did not end well. Yes, that's all he said as he looked at her honestly, for his intentions were pure. Okay she said, and called Henry.

Ben, Hank said as he came into the living room shocked to see him after so long. What are you doing here he asked, not knowing to be happy or threatened by Ben's arrival. I came to talk to you, he said. Okay, only if that is all we're going to do he said. Well I deserve that Ben said remembering his attack on Henry after the grad party. Well what is it, are you still mad at me for what I did, and want to continue to keep me in exile, or what. No, I came to say I forgive you he said getting up and extending his hand. Ben, is this some kind of trick he said. Because I don't know if I can accept you forgiving me, and then beating the crap out of me.

No this is for real Henry he said as he took Hanks right hand and forced him to accept the handshake. But, why Hank asked shocked at Ben's sudden change in attitude after being cold to him for so many months. Because life is too short for me to spend it hating you over a mistake, everyone makes them, and I shouldn't continue to punish you for that, as long as you've learned from it. But, Ben I deserved it I slept with Adrian, and I hurt you I totally understood why you hit me. I should have been her friend and talked to her not taken advantage of her, just to satisfy my drunken hormones.

Yes, you should have Ben said as he let go of Henry's hand, just like I should have last year. But, I didn't have alcohol to use as an excuse. But I forgive you Hank just the same. Ben I am sorry if it wasn't for me none of this wouldn't have happened. No Hank I am to blame for my own problems, and I should start trying to fix them instead of running from them and making new ones. I loved Adrian, I still love Adrian, and I should have told her that. I should have told her a lot of things, but I didn't and that is why our marriage, and our relationship failed. But, that is my past and no one can change the past. I can only tyr and change my future.

Merry Christmas Henry, Ben said as he turned to leave. Ben, maybe we can hang out some time if you aren't too busy he said. I would like that, Ben said as he opened the door and turned to leave. Hank watched Ben get into his car, and leave. As he watched the car disappear, he remembered Ben's words about trying to fix his own problems. He then reached into his pocket pulled out his cell phone and called a number he hadn't called in a long time. Hello Mr. Valko, I know I shouldn't be calling you, but is Alice there.

**ADRIAN**

Adrian then drove to her parents home and knocked on the kitchen door. Adrian, her mom said as she opened the kitchen door to let her in. Merry Christmas sweetie I didn't know you were going to stop by. I know but I need to talk to you guys, about something she said is Dad here she asked. Yes, hold on her mother said, and called Reuben who was in the living room. Honey Adrian's here and she wants to talk to us about something.

Hi, Adrian Reuben said happy to see his daughter. As he came in Adrian sat down and asked her parents to do the same. They did and they looked at her concerned. Adrian what is it they asked wondering what would make Adrian act this way. Mom, Dad she said. I need help. What is it honey Rueben said becoming worried about her. Is something wrong, did you do something bad, did someone hurt you. No, nothing like that I'm saying I need help. Guys, I'm broken.

What do you mean Cindy asked wondering about her daughters' confession. I mean I need help with myself. I have been feeling empty for a really long time now. I'm not depressed, I'm not crazy, and I'm not suicidal. I just don't know myself she said. This afternoon something happened that made me want to get better, and I need to get better she said, as she began to cry. I don't feel like I am right. I want to love, I want to be loved, and I want to love myself. But, for some reason I can't.

Adrian, is this about the divorce he asked as he remembered that Adrian still hadn't finished signing the papers. Yeah, and a lot of other things too she said. Its' about how I feel toward both of you, and my child hood. Its about Antonio, and how I lost him. Its about why I slept around in high school. Its about, Ricky, Amy, and John. Its also about my feelings for Ben, and its about Mercy. I don't want to divorce Ben, but I don't want to be married either. And I still feel horrible about Mercy. But most importantly its about me and how I want to learn to love myself so I can love others.

Cindy and Reuben looked at each other and at Adrian. For the first time they truly saw their daughter. Neither knew what to say because Adrian had just told them what they both knew was already wrong. But, neither knew how to respond to her confession. Cindy and Reuben both felt guilty for having put their daughter through so much. They felt guilty for not being there for her when she needed them the most. They felt guilty for putting themselves, and their careers ahead of their child. But mainly they felt guilty for not loving their daughter the way they should have, and for making her pay for their mistake.

Okay sweetie Reuben said as got up and held Adrian to him. This was his daughter his first born and for the first time he realized that she was still a little girl who needed her father, and he promised her that is what he would be from now on. Cindy also got up from the table and hugged them both. I'm so sorry baby, she said. I should have put you first instead, I allowed you to feel like you were to blame for my sins, but I promise that from now on I will be there for you, no matter what. Adrian accepted the hug of her family, and for once since that wish she felt wanted.

**BEN**

Ben went home and went into his dad's study. Dad, he said can I talk to you he asked. Of course Ben, Leo said as Ben came in. What can I do for you, he asked as Ben sat down. Dad, I just came to say I'm sorry. Sorry for what he asked looking at his son. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you tried to teach me about love, and about life. You tried to help me, but I just kept thinking you didn't understand, when you knew exactly what I was going though. Ben, its okay and you don't need to apologize for that Leo said. Yes, Dad I do Ben said. Because I have to accept responsibility for my actions, even actions that were bad no matter how right I thought they were. What do you mean Leo asked.

I mean my marriage to Adrian and my relationship with Amy. Dad, I loved Amy but I know that we weren't right for each other and I know that you knew it before I did. But, you wanted me to learn for myself, but I was too stubborn to realize it. Well, I thought that you would see for yourself, but you didn't. I also want to thank you for all that you did, and still do for Adrian. Ben, you don't have to thank me for that. Adrian might not be my daughter in law anymore but I still think of her, Reuben, and Cindy as part of the family.

I know dad which is why I want to ask if its okay if we invite them over for Christmas this year he asked. Of course son, I don't even know why you had to ask. Because, its about time I started to think before I act Ben said.. Dad, he said as he stood up. Yeah. Did you know that I didn't just sleep with Adrian out of spite, or were you just guessing. No, I knew that from the moment you told me Leo said looking at Ben. How, Ben asked. I didn't even know myself. Ben, when you love someone as much as I loved your mother you recognize people who are falling in love. I knew you were falling in love with Adrian after the first phone bill I got from Bolonia.

You called her number more than Amy's or mine. When I met Maria it was also easy for me to see that she and Adrian had a striking resemblance. When you mentioned Amy you had a look of kindness in your eyes. But, when you mentioned Adrian you actually had the same look in your eye that had and still have when someone mentions your mother. Do you think that it's too late for us Dad. Ben asked. Ben, you and Adrian are still very young and have the rest of your lives to figure that out. I can't decide whether or not you and Adrian can make it, that depends on you and on Adrian. Thanks Dad, Ben said as he closed the door. You're welcome son. Thank you Sarah Leo said looking at the picture he kept of her on his desk. I don't know what you did but you did it.

**BENDRIAN**

Ben stood outside the door to Adrian's condo and knocked it was cold this Christmas eve but he needed her to do this, and in his heart he knew she needed to do this with him. Adrian, came to the door and was shocked to see him. Hi, Ben said looking at her with those same eyes that always mesmerized Adrian. Hi she said staring up at him. What are you doing here, she asked. I just came to ask you do something with me, that I think we both need to do together. What's that she asked, knowing in her heart what it was Ben was asking.

I need you to come to the cemetery with me so we can wish our daughter a Merry Christmas he said. I know she said, let me get my coat. She allowed Ben to step into the condo and went into the bedroom to get her coat. Ben stepped in and looked around she hadn't put up any decorations but on the wall of the condo Ben saw that she still had their wedding photo hanging. He looked at it and remembered how in the other world how the picture of He, Adrian, and Mercy hung next to it. Adrian came back wearing a red leather jacket and looked at Ben staring at the photo.

We were happy weren't we she said looking at him. Yes, were he replied back to her I just wonder why we couldn't have stayed that way. Because, we were young, stupid, and impatient then. Unfortunately when we lost Mercy we got even worse, Adrian answered back. Lets' go she said as she opened the door. Ben and she went out, and he opened his car door for her. She got inside his car buckled her seat belt and waited for him to start the car. As the engine revved Adrian became frightened at what they were about to do and was about to turn and leave when she felt Ben's hand on hers. She turned and Ben was looking deeply at her and said Adrian "My Angel" we have to do this. Adrian settled back into her seat, now finding courage to stay.

The drive unfortunately for Adrian was not a slow one, but was fairly quick and quiet. She never realized how close, and yet so far away she was from her daughter's final resting place. Ben got out of the car, and opened Adrian's door for her helping her out. He then opened the glove box and received the red box he had the day before. What's that she asked as he took her hand and lead her through the cemetery. What kind of parents would we be if we showed up here to see our daughter on Christmas Eve without a gift he said.

What did you get her she asked holding his had tightly as she saw the angel of Mercy's grave and became scared. We, got her a charm bracelet he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Ben, Adrian began but he stopped her. Adrian, I know he said looking at her. Ben and Adrian stood in front of the head stone which read. "MERCY LEE BOYKEWICH" BELOVE DAUGHTER OF BEN AND ADRIAN BOYKEWICH THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE FOR A MOMENT BUT YOU TAUGHT US HOW TO LOVE FOR A LIFE TIME. SLEEP WELL OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS. Adrian, saw the epitaph on her daughter's grave and became overwhelmed and began to cry. She would have collapsed had not Ben, held her and followed her gently to the ground.

It hurts Ben she said, leaning in to his embrace. I now My Angel he said. But, we have to do this because we have both been hurting for too long, and ignoring it won't make it stop or go away. But facing it will give us the strength to endure it, and move on. Adrian cried harder than she had ever cried before. All the while Ben cried with her, but continued to console her. After what seemed like forever she opened her tear filled eyes and looked up at her soon to be ex husband. Ben, I love you and I need you but I don't know how to be what we were she said feeling guilty.

We can't be like that Adrian again, he said mournfully. We shouldn't have even tried. But, we can be something else. But, first we have to accept all of our faults and feelings for each other both good and bad. I love you Adrian Lee Boykewich. I always will, nothing can stop that. But, first you have to love yourself. I can't be there for you until you can truly realize that you are stronger without me. Then, I promise you I will be there waiting for you. But, how do I know that you will wait for me, she said. Have I ever lied to you Adrian. Adrian then kissed Ben the most passionate and deepest kiss she had ever had.

She then stood up with Ben beside her and they both placed the gift beneath the dirt of Mercy's grave and wished their daughter a Merry Christmas and thanked her for helping them help themselves.

As they both got back to the condo, Ben turned to Adrian and asked Adrian will you and your family like to spend this Christmas with my dad and me he asked. Yes, Ben we would like that very much she said, then went inside the condo. Ben then left and returned a short time later he knocked and left. As Adrian came to the door she saw a Christmas wreath on it that said just making it look festive.

The next day Adrian, Ben, Cindy, Camille, Leo, Betty, and Mike all sat at the dinner table enjoying the holiday meal that had been prepared for them. As they all got up having been sated they went into the living room to sing carols on the piano and have coffee. It was then that Ben took Adrian aside, and asked her to meet him outside, As they stepped out Ben placed his jacket over her shoulders to warm her and said, I didn't know if this was appropriate but Merry Christmas. Inside was the locket he bought for her, with their wedding picture inside.

Ben this is lovely she said, recognizing the gift. There is an inscription the back, he said as she marveled at it. She turned it over and the inscription read

"_**TO ADRIAN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY ANGEL**_" Adrian looked at him and said thank you Benny. She then reached into her purse and said. I didn't know if this was appropriate either she said handing him the box. Ben opened the box and saw the golden eagle watch that she had given him from the wish. He opened it and saw a picture of their wedding photo inside. There is an inscription on it as well

Ben turned the watch over and read _**"TO BENNY TO ALWAYS REMEMBER OUR TIME TOGETHER" **_

Ben looked at the watch and said thank you Adrian this is a terrific gift, looks like Mr. Rambizi strikes again, he said. Adrian then heard that word and said. What did you say she asked, remembering those were her words from the wish. Ben, did you or do you. I remember everything Adrian he said looking at her. And like I told you already I will wait for you. I promise you that, he said. Adrian and Ben then went back inside as they stepped through the door. Betty looked at them and said guys looks like you got stuck under the mistletoe. Adrian and Ben looked at each other and kissed each other the same way they had in the wish. Everyone was shocked at this even Betty, and Mike. Leo then took Reuben aside and said, I don't think we should finish filing those divorce papers just yet. Neither do I Leo, Reuben replied back. When Adrian and Ben finally broke from the kiss they leaned their heads against one another and said Merry Christmas wife, Merry Christmas husband.

_**THE END OR IS IT?**_

**WELL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND STAY TUNED FOR NEXT YEAR AS I WILL BE DOING A ONE SHOT OF A CONVERSATION BETWEEN TO SECRET LIFERS, & ALSO GIVING NEW CHAPTERS TO OTHER STORIES I HAVE CREATED ON THIS SECTION SO STAY TUNED AND IF YOU WISH PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW OF ALL MY STORIES**

**BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK DEMONIC ANGLE CLONE, SLOTATLOVER, & OF COURSE PRINCESS PINKY FOR BEING MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING THIS STORY, I HOPE TO BE READING MORE FROM YOU GUYS IN THE UPCOMING YEAR SPECIFICALLY YOU PRINCESS PINKY CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REST OF SEASON TWO OF TURNING TABLES.**


End file.
